I Have To Say I Do
by potter8668
Summary: Harry has to marry to save two lives that depend on him, twin babies.Who will he pick to be their mother?
1. Hurt

Chapter 1 Hurt

Harry Potter woke to an unusual sound, silence. A glance at the clock revealed that it was half past nine in the morning. Never had he been allowed to sleep this late at number 4 Privet Drive. He got up and went to the door and found that it was still locked. "_Just my luck_" he thought. Suddenly a crash was heard from downstairs, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Harry grabbed his wand, ready to hex the first person who entered his room, pointing it at the door which suddenly burst open. But before Harry could utter a hex or curse a voice that he recognized, asked a question.

"Do you always answer the door in your underwear?"

"Moony, I happened to have been sleeping, not that it's any of your business. What's happened since I assume that this isn't a social call?"

"We can't talk here, but you do need to hurry and pack for good. We need to get to headquarters as soon as we can, then I can you tell everything that's happened. Now go get dressed while Tonks and I pack for you."

Harry grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he returned to find that everything had been packed into his trunk and some boxes.

"Double check and make sure that we got everything, since we won't be coming back."

Harry checked all of his hiding places, grabbing the few things that they had missed and placed them in a waiting box. Together Remus and Tonks shrunk everything and placed it in Tonks' bag.

"Let's go" said Tonks for the first time. She led the way back downstairs and out the front door. When Harry and Remus joined her, she took out her wand, pointed it at the house and yelled "Conspicuous Hideous Maximum" and a shower of gold fell over the house. Lupin pulled a muggle calculator and held it out in front of him.

"It's a portkey" answering Harry's unspoken question. Harry placed a finger on it as well as Tonks. A minute later he felt the familiar pull around his navel and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he landed and opened his eyes. He was at Grimmauld Place in the kitchen.

"Wait here for a moment, we'll be right back."

Harry quickly made some tea and toast and had just sat down at the table when they returned.

"We put your things in Sirius' room since that is the Master bedroom and you are the master of the house." Harry swallowed, blinking back the tears that were forming, trying to keep those feelings buried.

"What's happened?"

"There have been several Deatheater attacks in the last twenty-four hours. First the Dursley's were attacked and killed at Vernon's sister's house, including Marge. That's why Tonks sealed their house. Second, the Grangers were attacked and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were killed. Hermione sustained minor injuries. She was treated at St. Mungo's and then we brought her here. Sit down, there's more" as Harry stood up. He sat back down to hear the rest, a cold feeling entering his heart. Remus continued "And third the Burrow was attacked and destroyed. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie, and Ron were all killed. Bill, Fleur, and Ginny are here as well. The twins are at their store for now."

Harry sat there, mouth hanging open, not believing in what he was hearing. _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Charlie, Percy the prat, Hermione's parents, the Dursleys all gone. This cannot be happening. No more talking to Ron about Quidditch, play chess with, tease Hermione with. No more Mr. Weasley asking about some muggle thing he found or Mrs. Weasley fussing over him, cooking those fantastic meals anymore, treating him like a son. _He wanted nothing more than to go to his room and cry.

"Who" he asked trying to control his emotions.

"Lucius Malfoy led the attack on the Burrow, Bellatrix LeStrange, on the Grangers, and Wormtail on the Dursleys" Lupin spat last out as if it was a foul thing in his mouth. Harry stood up and started pacing, barely containing his anger.

"I know that you want revenge, but that will have to wait. We need time and opportunity and your friends need you first."

That phrase is what calmed Harry down more than anything else. Hermione was hurt and Ginny had lost half her family, including her parents. Moony was right Hermione and the Weasley's needed him. He left the kitchen and headed upstairs. As he reached the landing, a door cracked opened and a blur of red hair hit him, pushing him into the wall. Ginny was crying into his chest, holding on to him for dear life. Harry held on to her, allowing her grief to flow out. A door opened next to Harry. Bill and Fleur stepped out, into the hall. Harry had never seen Bill looking so bad, grief, anger, and almost defeated look in his eyes.

Bill grabbed his sister saying "Come on Ginny; let Harry go, let him at least breathe." Finally Ginny was pried loose of Harry and latched herself on to Bill, who took her into her room with Fleur following and shut the door. Harry continued down the hall and as he passed Hermione's room he heard quiet crying from behind the door. Knowing that Hermione need comfort just as much as Ginny, but not having anyone to give it to her, Harry knocked on her door. A muffled "Come in" answered and Harry opened the door and went inside. He saw on the bed, in a tight ball, Hermione. He could see where she had been hurt and been treated. Still crying, she had not even lifted her head to see who was there. Harry's heart went out to her and before he knew what he was doing, he walked over, picked her up, sat on the bed and held her. As if a flood gate had opened, she started sobbing into his chest, drenching his t-shirt, as he stroked her hair and back.

"I know its hard, Hermione, but you need to calm down, you'll make yourself sick. Your parents wouldn't have wanted that, would they?" She just shook her head no, but gradually she started calming down and soon the tears stopped with only an occasional hiccup heard.

"Have you eaten anything?" Again she shook her head no. "If I bring something up here will you eat it?" A very slight yes was heard, but nothing else. Harry stood up and put Hermione back on the bed and left the room going back down into the kitchen. There he made up a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. He carried it back up to Hermione's room. She hadn't moved. Placing the tray on the table next to the bed, Harry picked her up again and placed her on his lap, reached over to the tray and grabbed a sandwich and put it under nose. Surprisingly she took it from him and began to nibble at it. Satisfied that she was at least attempting to eat, Harry continued to rub her back. She finished her sandwich and had some juice and settled herself on Harry's lap, allowing him to comfort and care for her. After an hour Harry realized that she had fallen asleep. He stood and laid her down, covering her with a blanket and left her room. He went into his own room and sat down in a chair. Only then did he allow the tears to fall, the hurt and anger to show on his face for all that had died. It hurt so much. Finally he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Living With It

Chapter 2 Living With It

Harry woke up the next morning; he was stiff from falling asleep in the chair, and slightly confused as to where he was at. It didn't take long for him to remember where he was at and what had happened. Getting up, he went into his private bath, showered and put some clean clothes on. As he was getting ready to leave his room, he felt the need to check on Hermione. Knocking softly on her door and hearing no answer, he opened the door a crack and saw that she was still asleep. He went ahead and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"You have some letters" said Moony, looking up from the Prophet.

Harry saw a pile of letters on the table. He found that three were for him, including his Hogwarts letter, one for Hermione, her Hogwarts letter and one for Ginny from Hogwarts as well. The other two had the look of being official and how right he was. One was from Gringotts, asking him to come at his convienice, to discuss his inheritance. The other, however was from the Wizarding Family Affairs Office. He opened it and read:

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your presence is requested at our office on August 1 at Nine o'clock in the morning to discuss a situation that has arisen within you family. If you do not attend this discussion action will be taken against you._

_Sincerely_

_Artemis Prewett"_

Now he was really confused. This couldn't be about him, since he was turning seventeen tomorrow and would be of age be the time the meeting would take place. Still confused about it, Harry opened his Hogwarts letter. As he read he found out, that yes the school would open, and that he had been chosen as Head boy and Quidditch Captain. He was considering going back in light of everything that had happened, changing all his plans. He really wanted to talk to Hermione about it but that would wait until later.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"I got a very interesting letter" and Harry showed him the letter from Family Affairs. Even Remus didn't know what to make of it. They discussed it until Bill and Fleur came into the kitchen, where Fleur immediately started breakfast. Both looked like they hadn't slept and very pale.

"I want to thank you for allowing us to stay."

"No problem Bill. We're family, that's what we do for one another. Stay as long as you need or want to, for however long it takes. And tell the twins that they're welcome too. No need to hurry and leave."

Fleur started crying and couldn't finish cooking so Harry called Dobby and asked him to finish for her.

"Thank You Dobby, I'll just get you some money."

"No payment is necessary Harry Potter sir. Dobby is very glad to help his friend when he is sad" and, with a crack, left before anyone could stop him. Harry told the others to go ahead and start and left the room. He went up to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.

"Come In." Harry opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Breakfast is ready. You need to eat." She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, and shook her head no. "Yes. Your parents wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. They would've wanted you to continue to live and be happy. Now come down and eat like a good girl." She stood up but didn't move. Harry came over, hugged her quickly and guided her downstairs to the kitchen. Harry noticed that someone had gotten Ginny to come down as well. They all ate in silence. Tonks arrived as they finished with news. She looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, I want to say how sorry I am about all that's happened. You parents bodies are being prepared for burial tomorrow , at nine in the morning and I took the liberty of looking into things, for you, and found that they had prepared for this and that everything is taken care of. Gringotts is handling all the other matters as a favor to Harry. Is that alright?" Hermione just nodded and grabbed Harry's hand and held it.

"Bill, your family's remains have also been prepared and the service is scheduled for tonight at a room in the Ministry and the burial at the Weasley family plot. I know that this seems fast but I thought it best to move quickly." Bill nodded as he held Ginny, who had started crying again.

"Harry, I took the liberty of arranging for the Dursleys by taking Galleons from your vault and exchanging them for pounds to pay for the undertaker. Their service is also tomorrow at one in the afternoon, although I doubt you would go, given how they treated you."

"Thanks Tonks for everything. Your right, I don't want to go to the Dursley's service. But what about Privet Drive and Marge's house?"

"Gringotts is handling that as well" and she went to sit by Remus and cry for lost friends and all that had happened.

"Are you alright" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear about the Dursley's. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I know that I should be more upset about them, but I'm not. I'm more upset about what's happened to you and the Weasley's. Would you like me to come with you tomorrow for your parents' service?" Hermione threw her arms around him and sobbed a "Yes" into his chest. Harry held her while she cried.

"Harry" Bill asked.

"Yes" he answered trying to call Hermione down.

"We would be honored if you and Hermione would join us as part of the family for the service tonight. Mum always considered both of you as two more of her children."

Harry looked down at Hermione, who was shaking her head yes, in his chest, and said "We would be honored Bill. Thank you." A crack sounded in the room announcing the arrival of Fred and George, looking as serious as Harry had ever seen them. Passing Harry they both patted his back and placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. Seeing them, Ginny jumped up and threw herself at Fred hugging him, like Mrs. Weasley use to, and then George, bring tears to both young men's eyes. Together they all sat at the table sharing their grief with each other. Hermione finally got control of herself and moved away from Harry, where she saw her Hogwarts letter on the table. Harry noticed that her hands were shaking as she tried to pick hers up.

"We'll talk about this later, okay" he asked picking up the letter and handing it to her as she nodded. He then passed Ginny's down to Bill, who nodded and put it in his pocket. Looking at the twins Harry said "Fred, George, you two are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. My home is your home, understand." They nodded as they continued to hold Ginny between them.

Finally Bill said that they needed to get ready and Harry helped Hermione upstairs.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Everyone will understand."

"No, I'll go. It will help me accept and get past all that's happened."

"If you're sure."

"I am, so don't worry about me and go get ready."

Harry went into his room and suddenly realized that he had nothing decent to wear to a funeral. His dress robes from fourth year were too short and he never owned a muggle suit in his life. He starting throwing things from his truck hoping that by some miracle he would find something to wear, he heard a knock at his door.

"COME IN" he yelled with his head in the trunk.

"Going for the tornado in your room look?"

Harry looked up and saw Remus standing in the doorway holding two boxes. Looking around the room he said "Yeah. I kind of like it. Now everything is out in the open where I can see it."

"Use to do the same myself. However Tonks and I thought that you might need these for tonight and tomorrow. An early birthday present from us."

"Moony, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Come off it. You only come of age once in your life. Now open them."

Harry opened the first box and saw that it contained a new set of dress robes, made of dark green, so dark that they were almost black. The second box contained a muggle suit with white shirt and tie. Even dress shoes.

"Moony these are great but how could you afford them?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm glad that you like them."

"Thank you" and Harry gave the old marauder a hug.

"Now get ready, Your taking as long as one of the girls" and Remus left, shutting the door behind him. Harry quickly changed into his new dress robes and saw that they fit perfectly. His hair would do anything that he tried to do to it, so he gave up and went to Hermione's room and knocked. She answered and he saw that she was wearing a muggle black dress and that her hair was pulled back into a bun that would rival Professor McGonagall's.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and he stepped aside so that she could go down first. Everyone was gathered in the drawing room. Tonks was wearing black robes that clashed with her bubblegum pink hair and holding what looked like an oar. When everyone arrived, Tonks said "The portkey is set to activate in two minutes and we will be landing inside the Ministry itself for security reasons, so everyone get ready." Everyone placed a finger on the oar and waited, Hermione holding Harry's hand. Harry felt the familiar pull and in landing actually managed to stay upright, catching Hermione as she stumbled. Unfortunately they had landed in the main part of the Ministry, near where the press had gathered and even more unfortunately that they noticed that Harry had arrived. They soon surrounded him like vultures.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us how you are feeling?" 

"Mr. Potter, are you going to retaliate for the death of your family's deaths?"

"Mr. Potter, is this young lady your girlfriend?"

"Mr. Potter, do you think that these attacks are to do with your coming of age soon and the obsession that You-Know-Who has with you?"

Harry ignored them as he tried to work his way thru the crowd. Kingsley Shacklebolt saved them by having some aurors clear the way for them.

"Thanks" said Harry. Kingsley nodded and he led them to a room, where after they entered he closed the door and locked it. The room was small, with no furniture, and no one else in it. Harry didn't know if this was normal or not since he had never attended a funeral, outside of Dumbledore's and he didn't think that was a typical one. The Weasley's didn't seem to think that there wasn't anything wrong so Harry relaxed a little. Bill approached him and Hermione to talk to them about what to expect.

"I know you two have never been to a wizard's funeral before so I thought I better explain a couple of things. This will be nothing like Dumbledore's. We will walk in and sit in a separate section as a family and the caskets will be levitating ahead of us. A eulogy about each will be said and after that's done we touch one of the caskets, it doesn't matter which one, and we will be portkeyed to the family plot. Any questions?" Both nodded no. "I want to thank you for being here and Hermione we will be with you tomorrow for your parents." Bill went back to Fleur and took hold of her hand. Ginny was being supported by the twins' one on either side of her. Suddenly it was like a stage curtain lifted; the wall in front of them disappeared. The caskets floating ahead of them, bill and Fleur followed right behind, with Fred, Ginny, and George behind them. Harry followed them, still holding Hermione's hand. It seemed like an hour going down the aisle, but in reality only a couple of minutes had passed. When they reached the family area Harry let Hermione in first and sat beside her on the end of the row.

As the service began, tears started rolling down Harry's checks and he really didn't listen to what was being said aloud, instead he was listening to his heart saying goodbye. Before he knew it the service was over and the Weasley's and Hermione were standing up, pulling him into reality. He followed as they went towards the caskets and when he reached one he touched it with his left hand, still holding Hermione's with his right. They were instantly transported to the graves site. The caskets were still floating in place and when the rest of the mourners arrived they levitated towards the graves that already held markers for them. They were lowered all together in to the ground and when they were done Bill stepped forward, said an incantation in which the earth began to fill the graves on there own. Hermione started crying again when the graves began to fill, and Harry instantly gathered her in his arms and held her as his own tears fell. When the graves were done Fleur stepped forward and said an incantation and grass covered the dirt and flowers appeared. This seemed to signal the end of the service as everyone stood in little groups talking. Ginny finally broke completely down and had to be led away by the twins, who took her back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione, still in his arms, seemed to be settling down.

"Are you ready to leave" he asked softly. A nod of yes answered. Looking up he got Tonks' attention, bringing her and Remus to his side. "We're ready to leave" he said and Tonks placed her hand on Harry's arm, grabbed Remus' hand and apparated all of them back to Grimmauld Place. Harry got Hermione upstairs and into her room to rest. In his own room he changed into his pajamas and was just getting into bed when there was a knock on his door. He opened the door to reveal Hermione in her nightgown.

"Can I sleep in here? I don't want to be alone right now."

Harry just moved aside to let her in. Joining her in the bed, he laid down on his back and opened his arms. She rolled right into them. Holding her close they finally fell asleep.


	3. Saying GoodBye

Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye

When Harry woke up the next morning, he noticed something heavy on his chest. A mass of bushy brown came into view as he put on his glasses. He laid there simply hold Hermione, finding simple peace and joy in doing so. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door, and on opening revealed Moony, who saw that Hermione was in bed with him, turned to leave but Harry waved him in.

"I don't want to disturb anything" whispered Moony, trying not to laugh.

"It's not what you think, you old wolf. She didn't want to be alone last night and came in looking for comfort. As a friend I offered it."

"You would make you mother proud and your father fodder to tease you with."

"What did you want anyway?'

"No more than to wish you Happy Birthday and to let you know that it's already nine o'clock and that the service for Hermione's parents is in two hours. Dobby made breakfast. I'll send him up with some."

Moon left and Harry slowly and quietly got up so as not to disturb Hermione. Grabbing clean underwear, he went into his bath and showered quickly. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged to find Dobby arriving in the room with a tray of breakfast. Harry went to wake Hermione.

"Hermione."

"Ummm?"

"Hermione, it's time to get up. Dobby has breakfast for us. Come on."

Hermione sat up and stretched. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she remembered whose room she was in. Harry could see the panic in her eyes and grabbed her as she tried to fly out the door.

"You don't need to panic. Nothing happened. Calm down. That's it, just relax" as she melted into his arms. "Now eat some breakfast or Dobby will get upset and you really don't want that do you?"

"Miss Hermione, Dobby is sorry to hear about your family. Dobby is here to help you, Harry Potter and his Wheezy's any way Dobby can. The headmistress sent Dobby to help. Please eat the food that Dobby fixed. See all of Miss Hermione's favorites", showing her by lifting the cloth, that he had indeed, made her favorites in trying to tempt her to eat.

"Thank you Dobby, I am a little hungry." Dobby placed the tray on the bed, where they both could reach it.

"Does Miss Hermione need anything else from Dobby?"

"No, not right now but thank you."

Harry joined Hermione on the bed and in eating. Within ten minutes the food was gone and most of it eaten by Hermione. Dobby seem to sense when the tray was empty, for he appeared with Hermione's clothes, laid them on the bed, and disappeared with the tray. Hermione flushed slightly.

"Go ahead and use my bath 'Mione. I'm done with it." She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the bath, shutting the door. Harry dressed quickly, in his new muggle suit, while she was in there. Finished he left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen, where Moony and Tonks were talking quietly to each other. He sat down at the table and Dobby brought him a cup of tea, seeing both looking at him with the same unspoken question.

"She fine and getting ready. By the way, how are we getting there?"

"The Ministry is loaning us the use of a diplomatic limo, complete with driver."

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Harry finally said "Moony, I would like for you to come to that meeting I have tomorrow morning."

"I can do that."

"I also want to take my apparation test tomorrow and I need to go to Gringotts soon."

"No problem."

At that moment Hermione walked into the room and sat down next to Harry. Dobby brought her a cup of tea as well and she gave him a small smile. A crack from the drawing room revealed the twins arrival. They, too, were wearing muggle suits of navy blue.

"The others aren't ready yet" asked Fred.

"I heard them moving around before I came down" answered Hermione and after ten minutes of silence, Bill and Fleur came into the kitchen and told the twins that Ginny wasn't feeling well and that she wasn't going. The twins immediately went upstairs to get her. Another ten minutes later a very irate Ginny, with Fred and George behind her, came downstairs. Everyone then got up and left the house for the two block walk to meet the limo. Ginny seemed to be trying to walk off her anger. Fred confided in Harry that Ginny had felt that she didn't need to go since the rest of the family was and had got angry when George told her that since Hermione had come to their family service that they were going to do the same and proceeded to dress her themselves, but making sure that she didn't have her wand or the would be hexed into outer space. She was embarrassed and that's why she was angry.

They reached the limo and all climbed in to find an enlargement charm at work so that they could all fit comfortably. A short ride in the magical car brought them to the church where the services were to be held. The service itself was short and Hermione held Harry's hand through out the whole thing. Harry noticed a few people that he recognized, surprised to see them at a muggle funeral. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Mad-Eye Moody and a couple of other Hogwarts professors that he didn't know but Hermione probably did. He wasn't even sure if Hermione knew that they were there. After the service, the ride to the cemetery was done in silence, but once the limo stopped and she got out, Hermione started crying. Harry literally had to guide her to the grave site and set her in a chair. The caskets were in place and the minister said the blessing, Hermione was gently crying, but when the started to lower the bodies she lost all control. It took all of Harry's strength to hold her back from jumping in. She fought against his grip, yelling at him to let her go, but he held on until she collapsed in his arms sobbing. He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the limo, the others following them. On the ride home, Hermione gave into her fatigue and slept in Harry's arms. As the limo dropped them off near home, Harry carried her all the way up the stairs, placing her in his room, where Dobby was straightening up the mess from yesterday.

"Dobby, can you make her more comfortable while I go change?"

Yes Harry Potter, sir."

Harry grabbed some clothes and went into the bath to change. By the time that he came out Hermione's clothes were changed and Dobby was hanging her dress in the closet, next to his dress robes. She was under a blanket, still asleep. Dobby came and took the suit from Harry and hung it up as well.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby would like to wish you a happy birthday on this sad day for Miss Hermione and Dobby has a present for Harry Potter." Harry really expected socks but instead received a book on magical cooking.

"Thank You Dobby, this will come in handy."

"Dobby is glad that Harry Potter likes it. Dobby will go see about lunch now" and left with a crack. Harry laid the book down on the desk and went to check on Hermione. Satisfied that she was alright, he left and went down to the kitchen where a birthday lunch awaited him. Platters of sandwiches, jugs of pumpkin juice and in the middle of the table a large birthday cake. The look on everyone's faces was "_How is she?_" "She's asleep" he answered all of them.

Moony came and gave Harry a hug and said "We know it's been a trying couple of days, but we really didn't want to postpone your birthday. They wouldn't have wanted that" referring to those that had died. He led Harry to the center of the table, right in front of the cake where a pile of presents appeared. Fleur placed a sandwich in front of him and told him to go ahead and open his gifts. The twins gave him an assortment of things from their shop; Mad-Eye, a bag that looked like his school bag but had several compartments in it to store things, including a refrigerated one for food; Ginny, who was not present, a book on Quidditch tactics; Bill and Fleur, a book on curse breaking and a money bag that would withdraw money directly from his vault; Hagrid, a coat made of dragonhide, Hungarian Horntail to be precise; Professor McGonagall, a book on Occlumency, Dumbledore's pensive and vials of memories and a key. Harry held it up and Bill answered his unspoken question.

"It's a gift from Dumbledore and my parents. They rebuilt Godric's Hallow with Dumbledore financing and my parents restoring some of the furniture and painting some of the rooms. They had hoped to have it done by now. To get there, just tap the key with your wand and it will portkey you to the house. After that you can apparate or floo."

Tears filled Harry eyes as Bill talked. No matter what, this was the best present that he had ever had. After eating a sandwich and a piece of cake, he grabbed a second sandwich, put it on a plate and carried it upstairs to his room along with his presents. As he walked in Hermione woke up. She sat up looking around, totally confused as to where she was at. Harry put everything down and went to her and said "Hermione, it's alright. Your back at Grimmauld Place, its okay" as he held her. "I brought you a sandwich. You need to eat" while levitating the plate to her. He gave her a quick hug as she started to eat and got up to put his presents away.

"Oh, Harry. I forgot, today's your birthday. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it; you've had a lot happen to you and a lot to think about. It's no big deal."

"But I already have your present, just let me go get it" and she jumped up and left the room. She returned with a very small box and placed it on the bed. She pointed her wand at it and enlarged the box to its original size, which filled a quarter of the bed. "Well don't just stand there. Open it."

Harry gave her another quick hug and opened the box. Inside was an assortment of muggle clothes that looked like they would actually fit.

"If they don't fit we can return them for some that do. You deserve some nice stuff and to get rid of those "hand me downs" of your cousins" said Hermione

"They're perfect and Thank You. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"You're the nicest person I know, Harry and I really should thank you for all you've done to help me, get through these past couple of days."

"It's no more than what you would have done for me or anyone else."

"I would hope so"

"We need to talk about what to do next now that Ron is gone, but it can wait until tomorrow when I get back from my Apparation test and my meeting at the Ministry."

"What meeting?"

Harry told her about the letter and that neither he nor Remus knew what it was about since he was now of age. The rest of the day was spent with helping Hermione heal, letting her talk, laugh, cry about her parents, and the Weasley's and her life with them.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 Revelations

Harry woke up very early that next morning with Hermione curled up at his side. They had talked late into the night and had fallen asleep. He eased himself out of the bed and grabbed some of his new clothes. After a shower and getting dressed, he made a mental note to thank Hermione again since the clothes fit almost perfectly. He left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen for a quick breakfast of tea and toast while waiting for Moony. He didn't have to wait long. Both finished quickly and said goodbye to Dobby. They took the floo to the Ministry, where Harry was the first in line to take his apparation test.

He passed with flying colors and in no time he was walking with Moony towards The Family Affairs Office for his meeting with Mr. Prewett, who was standing outside his office waiting.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, right on time. Please step into my office and have a seat." When they were seated, Mr. Prewett said "No doubt you are wondering as to the nature of this meeting, since you are now of age in the Wizarding community." Harry nodded and Mr. Prewett continued "You are probably not aware that your father had a sister, who was much younger than himself. In fact she was only three years older than you. Everyone thought that she had been killed with your grandparents but apparently she was hidden away with your grandmother's aunt, where she grew up, married, and started a family. Unfortunately she and her husband were killed three days ago, leaving her two children orphans. This brings me to why I asked you here. If you can fulfill all the requirements, then you may become your cousin's guardian, even adopting them if you wish."

Harry's emotions were on a roller coaster ride. To find out that he had another aunt and to lose her in the same moment made his mind reel and his heart ache. He finally found his voice and asked "How old are they and what requirements?"

"They are a little over two months old, born on May 31 and their names are Robert Ian and Raven Ione Mackenzie. As to the requirements, you obviously have the financial means to support them, you also have a home for them to live in, however the one requirement that you need to deal with is marriage. We grant custody and adoption to married couples only. I am leaning the rules slightly for you Mr. Potter in telling you so that you can meet the requirement if you wish. I am allowing you one week to either get married or allow your cousins to go to a muggle orphanage."

Harry sat stunned. He needed to get married because there was no way that he was going to let another member of his family grow up like he did or even worse. His main problem was who to marry. He didn't know many girls and he sure didn't want to marry a stranger. He glanced at Remus, who looked just as shocked as he did, but managed to hide it better and asked a question that Harry wanted to but was afraid to. "So if Harry doesn't get married, he loses contact with the children?"

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry but those are the rules. Now do you have any other questions?" Both nodded no. "When you reach your decision just owl me here and I would like to say that it has been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter and I bid you good day" and he stood and shook their hands as they exited the office.

Harry and Moony walked to the apparation point in silence and went back to Grimmauld Place. Once they were in the kitchen, sitting at the table, Moony said "I know that you won't do anything stupid but I also know that you will do anything to protect your family. I just want you to know that I will support you in whatever you decide to do." He stood, patted Harry's shoulder and left the room.

Harry sat there, thinking about what he had to do, get married. It wasn't the best time to do this, what with the threat of Voldemort, but if he died at least he could arrange for his cousins future. The question was who to marry. He really didn't want to marry a stranger but there were hundreds of witches who would jump at the chance to marry the Boy-Who-Lived. He started going down the list of the girls he knew. Tonks was out of the question because of her being in love with Moony and he wasn't going to mess with any happiness that Moony could find. Ginny was a little to young and the death of half of her family had hit her hard, a lot harder than he originally thought. Hermione….. Well he really couldn't find a reason; except she had just lost her parents and he didn't want to take advantage of that. This was something that he wished he could talk to Sirius about or even Dumbledore. He sighed, not coming to any decision, just a headache. That's how Hermione found him, deep in thought.

"How did your test and meeting go" she asked, causing him to jump.

Harry told her he passed and then told her everything about the meeting.

"You know that in Wizarding marriages there is no divorce, only death can end a marriage and then the surviving spouse can remarry. Are you sure that's what you want" she asked, knowing the decision he had made.

"Yes. I will do anything to make sure that they don't grow up like I did or even worse."

"So who have you thought about asking, Ginny?"

"No, not Ginny. She's a little too young and Bill probably wouldn't agree and recent events have hit her hard. Besides, I think our temperaments are too much alike"

"Well then who? Cho? Pavarti? Lavendar? Luna?

Harry was taken aback by the tone in her voice. She sounded almost jealous. "Actually, I had thought about you but felt that I would be abusing our friendship and you're still getting over the death of your parents. I care about you to much to take advantage of you." Hermione looked surprised. "You really shouldn't be so surprised. We've been best friend since we were eleven and I've always loved you and not like brother/sister love either. I just didn't act on it because of Ron."

The surprise still hadn't left her face and they sat there just looking at each other until Hermione finally spoke. "Are you going to ask me?"

"No I wouldn't take advantage of your emotional state right now." And after a thought said "Would you accept?"

"If you asked properly, Yes without hesitation."

Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised. Could he marry Hermione knowing that they could never divorce and if he survived that they could raise a family? It was something that he had always wanted. And if he didn't survive he could die knowing that she would care for the children. He looked at her again, seeing the determination in her to do this and thought he saw a glimpse of something else.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want you to regret anything later."

"I'm sure" she said waiting for him to ask.

Still looking at her, Harry reached out and grabbed her hand and asked "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" and gave him a hug. "When should we do this" she asked still hugging him.

Releasing her he said "Would tomorrow be too early? I'll see if someone in the Ministry can perform the ceremony quietly and quickly. Would that be alright?"

"Is this going to be secret?"

"No but I don't want to broadcast it either."

"What about school and the search for the Horcruxes? 

"We need talk to McGonagall about school. I think that we should go back. It's the safest place to be right now. I was asked to be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain and I assume that you were asked to be Head Girl, so we could have our own room and a room for the twins."

"What about classes? Who will watch them when we can't?"

"I thought that I would see if Dobby, maybe Winky, would like to work for us to look after the twins and the houses."

"It sounds like a plan. But what about the Horcruxes?"

"We will have to work on them from Hogwarts. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Now don't ask me that again. Where should we start?"

"We start with figuring out who should stand up with us. How about Moony and Tonks? Maybe this will give them a hint."

Hermione started giggling and agreed. "I'll go and ask them to join us in the kitchen while you write the letter to the Ministry."

Harry wrote a letter to the head of Magical Law Enforcement to see who could marry them on such short notice and discreetly. He was sending Hedwig off when Hermione returned with the two adults.

Tonks was drinking some water when Moony said "Let me guess. You asked Hermione to marry you, so that you could adopt the babies and she said yes, right?" The water that Tonks was drinking went spraying across the table, right at Moony.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly "But did you say that they were getting married and adopting babies?"

Lupin didn't answer; he was waiting for Harry to answer him.

"Yes Hermione and I are getting married tomorrow afternoon if possible. We would like you to stand up with us" said a blushing Harry.

"Of course we will Harry. It's the least I can do for James' son. Thank you for the honor."

"No problem Moony. Maybe this will give you an idea on how it's done" Harry answered cheekily. "We do need to go to Diagon Alley for some shopping and to Gringotts before the wedding, if that's okay?"

"It shouldn't be a problem since you will have an auror with you, right Tonks?"

"I think I can swing that."

"Thanks, now to talk to McGonagall. Dobby?"

Dobby appeared with a crack "Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby could you ask Professors McGonagall and Flitwick to come here when it's convenient?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir" and disappeared with a crack. A couple of minutes passed and Dobby return stating that the Professors would be arriving by Floo in a moment.

"Thank you Dobby. I would also like you to stay." Dobby nodded and began to prepare a tray for the guests. The fire suddenly roared and out stepped Professor McGonagall, who moved out of the way for Professor Flitwick who was behind her. They came into the kitchen.

"What do you need to see us about Mr. Potter?"

Harry explained about marrying Hermione and adopting the twins and that he wanted to finish his last year at Hogwarts if possible.

"I don't see that there would be too many problems with that given the fact that as Head Boy and Girl you have your own suite. However, who will watch the children when you or in class and fulfilling your duties?"

"With your permission, I would like to hire Dobby, perhaps Winky, to take care of them and to work at both homes."

"That's entirely up to the elves."

"Dobby will gladly work for Harry potter sir and his new family. Winky will as well, Dobby knows. Would Harry Potter like Dobby to go get Winky?"

"Yes please." Dobby disappeared again.

"I believe that settles that. Is there anything else?"

"I still have to complete the task that Dumbledore and I started. There may be times that I need to leave the castle."

"As Head Boy, you have no restrictions and I do believe that you know more secret passages out of the castle than most teachers."

Harry blushed when she said that while Moony started laughing.

"Anything else?" 

"I want to join the order, both of us do" taking Hermione's hand in his. "The order has lost some valuable members and we need to strengthen ourselves. I would also like to invite some the members of DA to join as well. We need to unite our efforts."

McGonagall stared at him for a minute and said "I believe that is acceptable. When would you like to meet?"

"Tomorrow night if it's convenient. Hermione and I will contact the DA and have them meet here. Can you contact the others?"

"Yes. Will eight o'clock be alright?"

"Perfect. Professor Flitwick, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Can you renew the wards and charms, including the Fidelus Charm, which disappeared when Dumbledore died?"

"Yes providing you have a secret keeper for the charm."

"I have someone in mind for Grimmauld Place. I also would Like Godric's Hallow under the same protection. How long will it take to do Grimmauld Place?" 

"I can probably complete all the wards and charms in an hour and teach them to you and Ms. Granger to place at Godric's Hallow if you like. But keep in mind that you cannot do the Fidelus Charm yourselves since you own the properties and that the secret keeper must be intelligent and have the ability to determine right from wrong."

"Can you perform the charm tomorrow night if I find a secret keeper by then?"

"It would probably be for the best since all the members will be here. If you like I can arrive early and place the other charms before the meeting."

"Please do and join us for dinner, you as well Professor."

"I would like that Mr. Potter. If there is nothing else we will return to Hogwarts" answered Professor McGonagall. Both professors return to the fire, threw in some floo powder and left. Dobby returned with Winky at that moment. Harry asked them to sit down.

"Alright you two, I'll pay you five Galleons a week and require that you take four days off a month."

"That is too much Harry Potter sir. Dobby and Winky will accept one Galleon a week and one day off a month."

"Not enough Dobby. Four Galleons and three days off?"

"Still too much. Two Galleons and two days?"

"Three Galleon and two days and that's my final offer." Harry glanced at Hermione, who seemed to be on the verge of laughing, and held out his hand. Dobby looked at Winky, who nodded and shook Harry's hand. Sparks flew as they sealed the deal.

"And Dobby I'll pay for the uniforms and you pick your own socks. But no tea towels."

Dobby nodded grinning. Harry explained to the both of them about taking care of the babies while he and Hermione were in class and on duty. Both elves seemed overjoyed at the prospect of looking after little ones.

"What would you like us to do first Master Harry?"

"First there is no calling me Master or Hermione Mistress, Just Harry or Hermione, understand. I don't own you, I hired you, and there is a difference." Both elves quickly nodded, afraid.

"Now I would like you to find a place to sleep, that isn't a cupboard or a crawl space. Then one of you can help Hermione move her thing into my room and convert her old room into a nursery." As the elves left to start their work Harry looked at Hermione and asked "Can you make more of those charmed coins for the order meeting. I think that they work better than owls and it's more secret." She nodded yes. "Good. Now why don't you direct where you want your things to go while I write to the DA members?"

Harry got up and went into the drawing room where there was a writing desk. He wrote notes to Seamus, Dean, Luna, Justin, Ernie, Susan, Hannah and lastly Neville. He asked them all to come between a quarter til eight and eight o'clock, except Neville who was invited to bring his grandmother and to dinner at seven. While he was writing, Hedwig returned from the Ministry with an answer of "Three in the afternoon and the ceremony performed by Amos Diggory, without the knowledge of the Minister". He replied "That's Fine" and asked Hedwig to deliver it first then the other letters. She hooted softly and flew out the window. He then went to the fire and fire called the twins asking them to come to the meeting and to bring Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. The twins seem surprised at the request but agreed.

When Harry pulled his head from the fire he found Dobby beside him waiting patiently, but still managed to make Harry jump. "Harry Potter sir, Winky and Dobby have found a room off the kitchen that would serve, if that is alright with Harry Potter?"

"That sounds fine. Make sure it's comfortable and use what you want from the house."

"That is most generous of Harry Potter. Also Dobby has made a uniform for Dobby and Winky, with Harry Potter's permission." Snapping his fingers, Dobby's clothes changed into a child's sized black t-shirt and shorts, with the Potter family crest on them, black miniature trainers and the weirdest socks that Harry had ever seen. Harry face broke into a huge smile and said "That's brilliant Dobby, perfect. Are you comfortable with it?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir and Winky also approves, but says the she will only wear black socks."

"That's fine if that's what she wants."

"Now what can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

Harry looked around. The house still felt dark and murky and Mrs. Black didn't help with all her screeching. _Mrs. Black, that's it_. "Dobby there is a couple of things that no one has been able to remove, perhaps you can." Walking over to where the curtains were, Harry whispered "There's a nasty portrait behind these curtains that I would like removed. Could you try?"

Dobby nodded and went behind the curtain and Harry returned to the kitchen. He asked Moony to accompany him to the Ministry to talk to Mr. Prewett. Moony simply said that he would go in Harry's place so that there would be no distractions from the press and the Minister. Harry gratefully accepted and ten minutes later Moony left with a note stating that he was getting married tomorrow and if it would be possible to stop and sign the papers afterwards. As Moony left, Dobby returned shaking his head.

"Dobby is sorry, but Dobby cannot remove the bad painting. Your bad house elf helped put it there and only he can remove it or Harry Potter has to wait until bad house elf dies."

"Kreacher." A crack sounded with the arrival of the mad elf.

"What does Master need? Filthy half-blood traitor."

"Silence, I want you to release the magic you have on this house and I want it done NOW" roared Harry. Kreacher started shaking violently as if trying not to do as he was ordered.

"Kreacher won't. Kreacher will not allow traitors to his mistress, to destroy what her and the master have built, Kreacher will not." He started shaking even more and a green glow started glowing around him. All the sudden the glow was gone and Kreacher fell to the floor dead. Harry sat stunned.

"Dobby will take care of this, Harry Potter sir and then Dobby will take care of the bad painting. Is there any other bad wizard items that Harry Potter does not wish in his home?"

"Um…..yes. There's a tapestry in the drawing room, but I would like it restored and placed in storage. Maybe later I'll hang it up. Then I simply want to lighten this place up, change the feel of the place, replacing the snakes with either lions or phoenixes or both. But this does not have to be done all at once so don't push yourself."

Dobby grinned and nodded. As he was taking care of Kreacher's remains Moony, returned. "What happened?"

"Kreacher decided to disobey a direct order and killed himself. What did Mr. Prewett say?"

Still watching Dobby, Moony answered "He said that it was fine and congratulations. He would have the paperwork ready and that it would cost five hundred Galleons a child for the fees, a total of one thousand, at the time of signing."

Harry nodded and sat trying to get everything into perspective, not realizing that Moony sat down at the table across from him.

"Um…..Harry?' Harry looked up at him. "I don't know if Sirius had time to talk to you about ,,,uh…what happens…uh (cough)….uh..between….a man and……uh…a….woman." Harry realized what Moony was trying to talk about and started grinning like a Cheshire cat, watching his father's friend turn green and sweaty about the subject, waiting for him to continue.

"Uh….you see….when a man…..uh…. and….a…woman…. come……to-to-together thherre's a……mmagic ……connection…..that..takes..place." At this point Harry couldn't help himself and started howling with laughter; Remus stopped talking and looked slightly angry at him. When Harry gained control of himself he said "It's alright Moony, this was one thing Vernon made sure I learned about. From the time I turned thirteen I had lectures about sex and birth control. He wanted to make sure that there were no more "weirdo Potters" running around for him to take care of, but I like your version much better."

Moony cracked a smile on learning that he didn't have to give Harry 'the talk'. After a moment started laughing at a memory of himself getting 'the talk'. Harry noticed the change and had to ask "So who gave you 'the talk'?"

Moony looked up and knew that he couldn't get out of the question. "Your grandfather." The look of surprise on Harry's face was priceless. "Your grandfather sat James, Sirius, and myself down in your grandparents drawing room to give us 'the talk' when we were fourteen. James had already had a few girlfriends by then and your grandparents were worried about it. This was long before James started dating Lily. It really wouldn't have been bad, but your grandmother was in the same room, making sure that we listened to ever word and didn't leave. I have never met a more intimidating woman in my life. She would have put Molly to shame with just a stare. Surprisingly Lily and your grandmother got on just fine. She even taught Lily how to bring James down a peg with just a look."

Harry was laughing hard at the image of his father and two friends being given 'the talk' with his grandmother in the room. "I would love to see it. Maybe you could drop the memory in the pensive for me" Harry asked, grinning.

Moony snorted. "Not in my lifetime, pup. I don't need to be teased by the likes of you for the rest of my life, maybe on my deathbed."

Winky interpreted the banter, wearing her new uniform, saying "Winky has helped Ms. Hermione move all her things into Harry Potter's room and Ms. Hermione's old room is now empty of all furniture and waiting for young baby Potters' arrival. Winky has even painted the room. Would Harry Potter like Winky to start dinner now?"

"Yes, that would be great and anything that you fix would be welcome. I think I'll pop upstairs and talk to Hermione about tomorrow" and he left the kitchen and headed upstairs. On the way to his room he was stopped by Bill.

"How's Hermione doing?" 

"Better."

"That's good, I wish Ginny was."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, not right now, but maybe later. I think that she just needs time, By the way I was made her guardian and Fleur and I are getting married next week at an office in the Ministry. We'll look for a new place to move after that."

"No rush, I told you that. Hermione and I are returning to Hogwarts, which will leave this place somewhat empty, so I really would like for you all to stay."

"That's very generous of you, Harry. Thanks."

"Your welcome. You might want to warn Fleur and Ginny that I hired Dobby and Winky and Winky's making dinner and it should be ready soon. And before I forget there is an Order meeting tomorrow night at eight. I would like for Ginny to be there, with your permission, if she wants to come. Fred and George are coming as well."

"It might snap her out of her mood. I'll talk to her about it."

Harry then continued towards his bedroom, where he could hear giggling from behind the door. He opened it to Tonks and Hermione trying to control themselves, with a few giggles escaping.

"Winky's making dinner and it will be ready soon."

Tonks stood up and left the saying something about helping. Hermione still had a smile on her face and Harry was glad that she had something to smile about.

"What were you two talking about?"

A giggle escaped before she could answer. "Tonks wanted to make sure I had had 'the talk'."

A grin broke out on Harry's face. "You too. They had to have planned this." His smile faded as Hermione's face became troubled. He knew all to well what she was thinking. Walking across the room, he pulled her into a hug and said "Don't worry, nothing will happen until we are both ready, I promise. We'll let our relationship progress slowly, okay?" She nodded, "Good, now let's go down to dinner."


	5. The Wedding

Chapter 5 The Wedding

Harry woke up very early, cuddling Hermione. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Slowly he eased out of bed, so as not to disturb her. A glance at the clock showed that it was half past five. He stood and stretched, making hiss way to the desk and switched on the lamp. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, he started a list of the places that they needed to go to before the wedding. _First Gringotts, that might take awhile; Madam Malkins, for Hermione; school supplies; a jewelry store for rings; a store to by a bag like his for Hermione; a baby store; and a wand maker._ There was nothing wrong with his wand, other than it shared magical cores with Voldemort's and wouldn't work properly, so Harry thought he should get a second wand as a backup.

By the time Harry finished his list it was half past six. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the bath. Twenty minutes later a showered and dressed Harry woke Hermione. As she headed into the bath, he grabbed his money pouch, his new bag, and his new dress robes and left the room. Stuffing his robes into his bag, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen, upon entering he froze. The kitchen had been completely remodeled, with all new muggle looking appliances of stainless steel, oak cabinets and granite counters. It looked sleek, clean and modern. Dobby and Winky stepped out of their room, grinning at the look of surprise on Harry's face.

"Does Harry Potter sir like what Dobby and Winky have done to the kitchen?"

"Yes, it's bloody brilliant."

"Would Harry Potter like breakfast now?"

"That would be wonderful Dobby and thank you, but don't wear yourselves out redoing all the rooms in one day, take you time." Harry sat down and Hermione came into the room, looking just as surprised at the room as he had been and sat next to him as Dobby served them breakfast. Harry asked Winky to wake Moony and Tonks. She was off in a flash. Harry and Hermione finished eating by the time they arrived in the kitchen. They to were surprised at the room. Harry pushed them to eat quickly. So much so that Moony remarked "Someone seems to be in a hurry to change his life and get married." Harry blushed and said "Well someone has to show you how it's done, since you seem afraid to do this yourself." All of them were laughing by then. Finally they left Grimmauld Place and apparated to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Passing thru to the courtyard, Moony pulled out his wand and tapped the wall, where the archway opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Where to first" asked Tonks.

"Gringotts." 

They made their way to the bank, where inside they were met by Griphook, who showed them to an office. Here sat a small goblin at a desk.

"Ah Mr. Potter, welcome, my name is Sharptooth and I am the goblin in charge of your account. Please feel free to seek me out for all your banking needs."

"Thank you" said Harry.

"Please have a seat and we will begin." He waited until they were all seated and continued "We first need to cover all of your inheritances. The Potter, the Black, and Dumbledore's. From your parents and the Potter family estates, you inherited two hundred million Galleons in cash, the estate of Godric's Hallow, which is the Potter ancestral home, and a property in Ireland that has a castle on it, and various business shares. As to your aunt and uncle's home, as well as your uncle's sister's home, you are the sole survivor to both. Both homes have been placed on the muggle real estate market, with number 4 receiving several bids. On your behalf, we sold that property for three million pounds. I need to know if you would like the money transferred into Galleons or placed into a muggle bank that we know of. It is run by a squib and we have worked with him on several occasions."

"I think I want it in the muggle bank and I would like Hermione's name placed on all of my accounts as we are getting married this afternoon."

"I offer you my congratulations in finding happiness with all your sorrows. I take it then that you would like for me to handle Ms. Granger's transactions and the selling of her parent's home?" Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded yes.

"That would be appreciated. Just place the money from the sell into the muggle account from her sell and Aunt Marge's, and can you please make sure that there is nothing left in the homes, just place everything in storage for us to go through later."

"That has already been done, now I understand that you have been informed of your inheritance from Sirius Black." Harry nodded. "Then we need not review that. As to Albus Dumbledore's estate. He has named you his sole heir. Before his death, he liquidated almost all his assets, except for some business shares which added to yours, gives you a substancial portfolio. You inherit another five hundred million Galleons as well. I have prepared a list of the companies in which you have shares, the highlighted one are the companies that you have controlling interest in." He handed the list to Harry, who sat stunned at the amount of money he had. A glance at the list showed that he had controlling interest in The Daily Prophet, Florish and Blotts and Magical Menagerie. He passed the paper to Hermione, who seemed to be memorizing it.

"Now is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Yes. First, Bill Weasley gave me an endless money pouch that draws from my vault. I would like another for Hermione. I also would like to draw up a will, leaving everything to Hermione and if she dies before I do, then it will be split in half between Robert Ian and Raven Ione Mackenzie-Potter and that they are under the guardianship of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I would like my trust vault to be used by Robert and Raven until they come of age, with a set amount of twenty thousand Galleons, to be renewed each year, with their tuitions, for Hogwarts, paid from the main vault.

"Everything will be taken care of. I will contact you when the documents will be ready for you signature. Do you require anything else?"

"No, I think that covers it, if I do think of anything, I'll let you know." Griphook returned with a small red velvet bag and handed it to Hermione, who seemed reluctant to take it.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter and again my congratulations on your marriage."

As they left the bank Tonks remarked "Blimey Harry, you have to be the richest wizard in Britain, Europe even. If I didn't love old Wolfie there I'd snatch you up, no offence Hermione."

Hermione didn't say anything; in fact she looked very angry. Harry was afraid he knew why. He turned to face her and said "There is nothing you can do about it, what's done is done. You're going to be my wife, mother to my children and I have the right to take care of all of you the way I want to. I might not win against Voldemort, but I'm going to try, so there's no need to be angry or to yell at me like I know you want to." Now she looked like she wanted to cry. Harry pulled her into a hug and whispered "Please don't cry. This is a happy day, so try to smile." Releasing her, Harry said "Now, why don't you and Tonks go over to Madam Malkin's and find something to get married in while I take care of a few things. We'll meet in front of Florish and Blotts in an hour, alright?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "Good, now go buy whatever you want, however much you want."

"Come on Hermione; let's go spend a lot of Harry's money. He won't miss it" said Tonks laughing, grabbing Hermione's arm and walking away together.

"Where to now, pup" asked Moony, grinning.

"Jewelry store."

Moony lead the way to a small, but elegant shop, just past Gringotts. Inside they found that the shop keeper was a goblin. Harry requested to look at wedding rings, the shop keeper showed him a tray, explained that they were magical bands that when placed on the finger the ring would shrink to fit, so that they could never come off. Only the death of one could break the spell on them. Harry bought two simple gold bands, with 'friendship and love' engraved on them. Handing them to Moony, they exited the shop, where Harry saw across the street a shop that had magical luggage. In there he found a bag similar bar to his for Hermione and a magical trunk that held a room that served as a wardrobe. It was large enough to hold his, Hermione's and the twins' stuff. Both were shrunk down and placed in his bag. Leaving the shop Harry looked up and down the street looking for a shop.

"Moony, I need to find a wand maker since Ollivander is missing."

"There's one down this way, but it's very expensive as the wands are made specifically for the person purchasing it."

They made their way down the street and went into the most elaborate shop that Harry had ever seen.

"How may I serve you" asked a quiet voice. Harry looked around and saw an elderly wizard coming from behind a curtain.

"I need a wand."

"My wands are very expensive. The wood, magical core and gem are matched to the individual, so no one else can use them. Depending on what elements are used that will determine the cost, since some of my objects are rare."

"Price is no object."

"Then let us begin. Please close your eyes and do not open them until I give you leave."

Feeling rather silly, Harry did as he was told. A few minutes passed before the shop keeper told him to open his eyes. Floating in front of him were two sticks, a white feather, a piece of skin, an emerald, and a diamond. The shop keeper reached up and placed everything into two piles on the counter. A stick, the white feather, and the diamond in one pile and a stick, the skin and the emerald in the other.

"I must say, I have never had this happen before. It would seem that you have a choice of Holly, White Phoenix feather and a Diamond or Holly, Basilisk skin, and an Emerald."

"How much for both and how long will it take?"

"Five hundred Galleons for both and about ten minutes to complete them." Harry pulled out the money from his pouch and watch, in fascination as the wizard made the wands. First the sticks were shaped into wands, each carved with whatever the magical core was, in his case, one had a phoenix in flight, and the other a snake coiling around the wand. Then the gems were ground into powder and the wand sucked it into its self thru a small hole in the bottom and then the cores went in and the hole magically sealed themselves. The shop keeper explained that the gems would reform around the cores, making it harder to snap or break them, as well as boost his power some. As Harry took the wands, both glowed very brightly before dimming, just to prove that they indeed worked.

As they left the shop and were heading to meet the girls, Moony asked "So do you mind telling me why you need a second wand, since your original seems to be working just fine?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, only that Voldemort's and mine share the same magical core, from the same phoenix. They won't duel properly."

"Then it's good that you now have two backups, although I have never seen anything like what I saw in that shop." They found the girls still at Madam Malkins, paying for their purchases and there were a lot of them.

"Did you buy out the shop Hermione" teased Moony. She stuck her tongue out at him and said "No, I didn't and here" handing him a large package.

"What's this?"

"New dress robes for the wedding."

"I don't need them."

"Yes, you do, because it's my wedding and I say that you do so no arguments."

"Yes Mame" Moony answered meekly. Tonks started laughing hysterically and Harry trying not to as he handed Hermione her new bag, which earned him a smile and a hug. The rest of her packages were shrunk down and went into her bag.

At Florish and Blotts, they grabbed their school books. Harry grabbed the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History after he saw Hermione glance at it. He also grabbed a book on becoming an animagus. It had been in the back of his mind to see if he could transform into an animal. After there were stops for parchment and quills, potion supplies, and owl treats. It was then that Harry realized that Crookshanks had died in the attack of Hermione's parents and that she had no pet. He noticed that she was looking around and had stopped briefly if front of a large black owl before moving on.

"How much for the black owl" he asked the shop keeper.

"Thirty Galleons."

"I'll take it" and paid for the owls and treats.

Hermione kept telling Harry that she didn't need an owl, even when she accepted the cage. Harry was smiling at her and asked "So what are you going to call him".

"Zeus" she said so quickly that Harry knew that she had really wanted the owl and he laughed. "You prat" and hit him, joining in the laughter.

"Now where" asked Moony chuckling.

"Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then a baby store for stuff for the twins" answered Harry. Lunch was fun as Moony and Tonks were trying to give the younger couple advice on marriage, while Harry and Hermione snorted into their food, until Hermione mentioned that they might follow their own advice and take the plunge themselves, which shut Moony up. After lunch they made their way back thru Diagon Alley and decided to stop and see Fred and George.

"Harry, Hermione how nice" started Fred.

"of you to grace us"

"and to come to our "

"humble shop."

"Can we interest"

"in some harmless pranks"

"for your up coming "

"Headship at Hogwarts?"

"No thank guys; I have plenty of prank material left from my birthday. We just stopped to say Hi."

"Hermione, are you doing alright" asked Fred with concern. She gave him a radiant smile and answered "I'm fine, Fred. Harry's taken care of everything." They seemed surprised with her response.

"Harry, can we see you in the back for a moment" asked George.

"Uh, sure" and followed the twins in back.

"Alright Harry, what's going on? You two are up to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Harry, you are looking at two masters of the game. We know when something is up" answered Fred.

"Alright, alright. Hermione and I are getting married at three o'clock in Amos Diggory's office. You two want to come?" They both nodded. "Fine, but no pranks or jokes, promise?" They gave their word and for once Harry actually believed them and they left the room. Saying goodbye to the twins, Harry didn't have the nerve to tell Hermione that the twins were coming to the wedding. Tonks led them to a magical baby shop, which according to her had everything from newborns to five year olds. Hermione went crazy. Harry had never seen her like this. She was picking out furniture, clothes, shoes, bottles, nappies, toys, books, and everything in between. Tonks was almost as bad. The two of them took over the shop and Harry and Moony stood out of the way, for fear of being trampled.

Moony leaned over and muttered "I'm blaming you if she wants one" and Harry burst out laughing at the image of Tonks brow beating Moony about wanting a baby. Watching Hermione with such joy on her face made Harry glad that he was a part of the reason. Finally Moony said that they needed to leave, that the girls showed signs of slowing down. Harry and Moony started shrinking the packages as soon as they were wrapped other wise they would never get out of there.

They made it to the Ministry with ten minutes to spare, after going thru security. They split into boy and girls to change in the restrooms. Harry finished first and went to stand in the hallway. Moony soon joined him, wearing his new blood red robes.

"Nervous yet" he asked laughing at Harry, who looked like he was running in a marathon. Harry didn't answer him, just asked his own question in a strangled voice "You still have the rings?"

"Yes, I still have them" answered Moony still laughing as Tonks came out, making him stop suddenly and stare at her. She looked beautiful in robes of lilac and had morphed her hair blond. Harry started grinning and leaned over to Moony and said "Close your mouth, you look like an idiot." But Moony acted like he hadn't heard Harry and then Tonks came over and kissed him, bringing him out of his stupor. Laughing Harry turned his head and saw Hermione, standing there nervously. She was wearing ivory colored robes and her hair hanging down her back, in waves instead of being bushy. She looked beautiful. He went over took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ready?" 

"Yes" and they made their way toward Mr. Diggory's office, where Fred and George were waiting, wearing their dress robes and carrying flowers for the bride. Answering the look on Hermione's face, Fred answered "We made Harry tell us what was going on."

"And if he hurts you, we'll hex him into the next century, after you have finished with him of course" said George, handing her the flowers of lilacs, pink roses and baby's breath.

"Thanks guys and I will. Thank you for the flowers, I forgot all about them" said Hermione, giving each twin a kiss on the cheek. At that moment the door opened they all went in. Mr. Diggory told Harry that the record of their marriage would be magically sealed and that only he and Hermione could open it. This was done so that their marriage couldn't be confirmed on record for his enemies to find out. They could still tell everyone they wanted, but the proof was sealed. A copy would be sent to his vault for safe keeping. With that said and Moony, Tonks and the twins around them, Harry and Hermione stood in front of Amos Diggory and were married, exchanging rings, where Hermione saw the engraving and smiled.

"You may now kiss the Bride."

Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. It felt like all of the twins' fireworks had gone off in his head and heart.


	6. A New Order

Chapter 6 A New Order

The four of them returned to Grimmauld Place after seeing Mr. Prewett, paying for the adoption fee and signing the papers. In ten days the twins would be theirs to care for, love, and protect. It was overwhelming but Harry knew that it was worth it. A chance to help innocent lives, since he had lost his when he was one.

Hermione was changing in the bath while Harry changed in the bedroom. As he hung up his dress robes in the wardrobe, he spied his book on Occlumency. He picked it up, stretched out on the bed and started reading. He had finished chapter one by the time Hermione came out of the bath. She seemed nervous, he noticed. She hung her dress robes next to his and was looking around the room for something else to do. She spied her new bag and opened it up on the bed, pulling packages out, piling them so high that they were threatening to fall on top of Harry. He quickly got off the bed, in fear of being buried alive. He then remembered his new trunk. Opening his own bag, he found the trunk and resized it.

"Hermione, before you worry about were this is all going to fit, I bought a special trunk." He set it on the floor, next to a wall and opened it, revealing a set of stairs. Both descended into the trunk and Hermione was surprised and happy at the size.

"Harry, this is perfect. It will hold all of our things plus the babies' things." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm uh, glad that you like it. Maybe Winky can help you put everything away."

The rest of the afternoon Hermione and Winky put all the clothes in the trunk while Harry and Dobby set up the furniture in the nursery. Harry had been surprised at the room, for Winky had painted a continuing mural on the walls. It was a fairytale land complete with castle that resembled Hogwarts, a fire breathing dragon, that breathed real fire, a sea that held mermaids swimming, and pirate ship that moved all over the room where there was water. It was totally cool. He could watch the walls for hours. That's how Hermione found him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, leaning into his back.

"What are you thinking about" she asked softly.

"How much my life has changed drastically for the better. I have a family, a home, and people who care about me. I have something to live for and I'm not going to give that up so easily." He turned around and held her for a few minutes and said "I was thinking that maybe we could go to Godric's Hollow, for a few days, to see what's been done and what needs to be done, so that maybe we could spend the holidays there. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a plan. Maybe do some homework and research there."

"I'll see if Winky will come and leave Dobby here with the Weasleys and Moony. I would like your help with Occlumency while we are there. I think we should both try to master it and perhaps work on becoming animagi while we are there."

"I'd be happy to help. I saw your books. I'll read them if you want."

"I was hoping that you would say that. We better get downstairs before our guests start arriving."

Winky was putting dinner on the table when Harry and Hermione arrived in the kitchen. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had already arrived and were talking with Moony, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, and even Ginny. The doorbell rang just as Harry sat down next to Hermione. Dobby literally ran to the front door before anyone else could move and returned with Neville and his grandmother. Dinner ended with a desert of a small wedding cake that Winky had made. The Weasleys were slightly confused until Harry explained that he and Hermione had gotten married earlier that afternoon. He didn't know who looked more surprised Bill, Fleur, or Neville. Ginny, however, looked beyond furious and Bill reached over and took her wand from her before she could hex anyone. She didn't say a word, just got up from her chair and went to her room, slamming the door.

"Congratulations you two. It certainly is a surprise" said Bill shaking Harry's hand while Fleur hugged Hermione. Harry explained why they had gotten married and that the babies were arriving in ten days.

"Is this why you asked me here" asked Neville.

"No, I want to talk to you about something in private." Standing up he left the room, with Neville following him into the hallway. "I want to ask you if you would be willing to be the secret keeper for the Order and this house."

"Are you sure that you want me to" squeaked Neville.

"Yes, I trust you and I trust the lives of my family's safety with you. You're the only one who stood beside me at the Ministry that night, even though you were hurt. This mess has affected you as much as me and to be honest no one would suspect that I asked you to. The only ones who would know would be myself and Professor Flitwick, since he would be performing the charm. You don't have to do this, I can find someone else."

Neville looked Harry straight in the eye and said "I'll do it, but I want Hermione to know."

"Thank you Neville and if I know Hermione, she's already figured out what I'm talking to you about. Stay here I'll go get Professor Flitwick."

A couple of minutes later Harry returned with the tiny Professor. "Professor, Neville has agreed to be the secret keeper for the Order and the house."

"That's fine. Mr. Longbottom, you understand that this charm enables a secret to be placed inside your body. Only you can reveal its contents and it's location of you own free will. Do you accept this?" Neville nodded, too afraid to speak. "Very well. Let us go into the drawing room." Both followed the tiny Professor into the room. There Flitwick handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill and told him to write a sentence for it would be the secret. Harry finished writing and folded the parchment and placed it in Neville's hand as instructed. They waited while Harry went for Hermione and made sure that the rest of the Order had arrived with the members of the D.A. Harry nodded to the professor, who began his charm, causing Neville to glow as if he was on fire. Suddenly the folded parchment left Neville's hand and entered his chest, burning upon impact. When that happened Harry could hear the shout of confusion from the kitchen, where the others were waiting. Neville wrote out the secret on a piece of parchment and Professor Flitwick sent it to the kitchen for all to read.

They returned to the kitchen where everyone was waiting, even Ginny, who was shooting daggers at Harry and Hermione. Harry ignored her and started the meeting. "I want to thank you for coming to the first meeting of the New Order of the Phoenix. You will notice that there is a mixture of old members and member of the Defense Association of Hogwarts. We need to work together to defeat Voldemort and his Deatheaters. That is our priority. We need to focus on his followers first, for without them Voldemort can't hurt us as much as with them. Perhaps we could plan some raids or traps to capture them and work on a way to keep them locked up somewhere or somehow so that they can't escape to do more damage. So think about those things. If any of you have any ideas please let myself, Moony, Minerva McGonagall, or Mad-Eye know, even if it does sound stupid or silly. It's usually those ideas that work the best. Are there any questions?" No one said anything. "Good. Now I'll let Hermione explain the communication system."

Hermione stood and said "For those of you who were members of the D.A., during our fifth year, you know that we used an enchanted coin to set meeting times and dates. We will be using the same system only Moony will be setting the meetings for those outside of Hogwarts and Harry inside." She handed Harry and Moony their controlling coins and passed the marked baskets around, taking one from the Hogwarts basket for herself.

"This concludes the meeting" said Moony. Most everyone got up and left. Neville and his grandmother thanked Harry for dinner and left. Fred and George hung back. They had a gleam in their eyes that had Harry wondering at who was going to get pranked and he hoped that it wasn't going to be him.

"Oh Great Leader."

"We have a plan"

"of sorts"

"and would"

"like your"

"permission"

"to start."

"What kind of a plan?"

"Pranks on Deatheaters."

Harry thought for moment, looked at Hermione, who nodded, and said "Alright, but Deatheaters only and you two have to stay here for your own protection."

Both twins turned bright red. "You see Harry, we aren't exactly alone. Angelina and Alicia have been staying with us, uh, comforting us" said Fred. Harry blinked and a slow grin started appearing. "Comforting? I don't think I have ever heard it quite put that way, have you Moony?"

Moony looked as red as a radish as he was trying not to laugh. "No, I don't believe I have."

Bill looked torn between shock and amusement and giggles were coming from Hermione and Fleur. Laughing Harry said "Tell the girls they can stay too, for 'comforting', but make sure that there's a silencing charm so that the rest of us don't have to hear the 'comforting'."

The twins snapped to attention and gave Harry a salute, still red faced, before leaving as those on the kitchen burst out laughing.

Preparing for bed, Harry noticed how nervous Hermione seemed.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You seem nervous."

"Perhaps I am. I'm so afraid that I'll do something wrong or that I might not please you."

"You won't do anything wrong and you do please me very much. We might make so mistakes, but so do most couples and parents."

She faced him, with tears in her eyes and said "I will be a good wife and mother, I promise."

Harry grinned at her and said "I already know that but I still want you to remain my Hermione. Now can we go to bed?"

Her nervousness seemed to double and Harry realized why, it was their wedding night. "Hermione, all I want to do is sleep, so please come to bed." As soon as she lay down beside him, Harry turned out the lights. She snuggled up into his shoulder, her left hand on his chest.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you feel anything when we kissed?" 

"Yes."

"What?" 

"It felt like the twins' fireworks had gone off in my head and chest. Did you?"

"Yes."

"What?" 

"Like someone had put me on your firebolt and sent me flying. Funny I wasn't afraid either."


	7. Home

Chapter 7 Home

Harry was having a wonderful dream of him and Hermione were flying on his firebolt and watching fireworks. It was so peaceful that he didn't want it to end but as soon as he touched down, he woke up, cuddling Hermione again. He slowly got up, put his glasses on and looked at the clock. Nine o'clock it read. Harry went into the bath and showered. While brushing his teeth, he remembered that he didn't grab any clothes before coming in. Sighing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. Hermione was waking up as he made his way to the wardrobe.

Hermione hadn't seen Harry without a shirt for some time. He still had the look of being underfed but he had certainly tone up and she was enjoying the view, after all she had a right to look. Harry broke into her thoughts by asking "'Mione, where are all my clothes."

"They're in the trunk. Winky and I decided that since we are leaving soon, we might as well put everything in the trunk and only pack once."

Harry went over to the trunk, flipped open the lid, and descended the stairs, knowing that Hermione was watching him. He smiled at the thought. Finding his clothes, he noticed that Hermione had bought him a few more robes, everyday and dress. His smile turned into a grin. Quickly dressing, he went back up to the bedroom to find that Hermione was still in bed. Grabbing all three wands, placing them in his back pocket, he remarked "You might want to get up or else we're going to be in for a lot of teasing this morning." Whatever else he would have said was muffled by the pillows that Hermione was throwing at him.

"Go eat some breakfast so I can get ready" she said, laughing at him.

"Yeah, I have to keep up my strength" he answered, hurrying out the door. More laughter came from behind the closed door. A satisfied smirk was plastered on his face as went down stairs.

Passing the drawing room, heading for the kitchen, a voice stopped him. "Harry, I would like to see to you for a moment." Harry turned and saw Ginny standing in the doorway. His good mood vanished and he sighed. He stepped in to the room and she shut the doors while he went to the other side of the room, turning to face his former girlfriend.

"Did you enjoy your wedding night" she asked waspishly. Harry was taken aback by her tone and how direct her question was.

"That's none of your business" he stated, starting to get angry.

"But it should have been, since I'm the one you said that you loved. You could have married me. What did you do? Fool around with her and got her pregnant? I should have tried that" she yelled.

"Ginny, why I married Hermione is none of your concern but no she is not pregnant and frankly it's really none of you business if she is or isn't, now if you will excuse me I would like to eat some breakfast."

"Yeah, you need to keep up your strength" she spat, pulling her wand.

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey hexes, Harry pulled a wand to defend himself. He didn't say a word out loud but thought '_Progeto_' and felt the shield come up in front of him. She fired her hex and what was strange was that the hex didn't just bounce off his shield, it rebounded right back at her, hitting her dead on. He glanced down at his hand and saw that he had used one of his new wands, the phoenix one to be precise. He really didn't have time to think about it because at that moment the doors burst open revealing Bill, Fred and George with wands drawn.

Looking from Ginny, who was moaning on the floor, to Harry, just standing there. "She tried to hex me" he said and left the room. In the kitchen, Harry sat down at the table and Dobby slid a plate of breakfast in front of him. His good mood had completely vanished along with his appetite and he pushed his food around the plate. The twins came in and sat down.

"We don't blame you, Harry, but what did you do" asked George.

"I only cast a silent 'Progeto' with a new wand. I didn't know that the spell would rebound right back at her."

"We knew that you wouldn't hurt Ginny on purpose. She was trying to tell Bill that you had asked her to be your mistress and she said no and you lost your temper and hexed her" said Fred seriously.

Harry sat in shock at the huge lie that Ginny was trying to get away with. "I DON'T BELIEVE HER" he yelled. "She asked me to join her and started insulting Hermione and yelling at me for not marrying her. She had better watch what she says and does because I won't tolerate anything happening to Hermione and the twins, when they get here."

"We know, mate, we know."

"Bill's giving her a lecture and punishment that's worthy of Mum. Who knew that he had that in him. It's quite scary actually. Like he's channeling Mum. He also warned her to stay out of yours and Hermione's way, even at school."

"Maybe she'll calm down while we're away. Hermione and I going to Godric's Hollow for a few days. We'll be back for Bill and Fleur's wedding." Seeing the twins' smirk he added "It's not what you think. We're not giving each other the kind of 'comfort' that you two seem to be getting." Seeing the twins blush had returned some of Harry's good mood.

Hermione came into the kitchen at that moment, going to Dobby and Winky to tell them good morning and accept her plate of breakfast. Sitting down between Harry and Fred she noticed the twins blushing and Harry's smirk. "_He's in a good mood_" she thought, smiling at her husband. She kept stealing glances at him while eating her breakfast,

"Are we going to leave today" she asked Harry.

"No, I thought we would go tomorrow morning if Winky can free herself from here" answered Harry, saying the last part loudly so the elf could here him.

"Harry Potter sir, Winky has no trouble hearing, so there is no need to shout and Winky will be ready to leave tomorrow morning before Harry Potter can get himself out of bed." Winky put her small hands over her mouth in surprise that she actually chewed her master out. Harry grinned at the little elf and surprised her with a hug and said "Then Hermione and I will have to be ready when you are. We wouldn't want you to wait around for us would we Hermione?" Hermione just nodded, trying to keep herself from laughing at the sight of Harry teasing Winky. Still grinning at the elf Harry said "We'll use the portkey in the morning." Winky started cleaning up when Harry turned to Hermione and asked "How about we go to muggle London today? I know that you want to do some more shopping." Not telling her that he really didn't want to stay in the house right now, with Ginny still there.

"How are we going to get around, by bus?"

"No, I thought I would hire a car and driver."

"You needn't go to the expense. I'd be happy with using a bus or cab."

"But I'm not."

"Before you two lovebirds have your first all out fight, might we suggest someone we know. His name is Alistair and he is a squib who does errands and takes passengers, in a muggle car, around London. I can Floo him if you like" said George.

Harry answered him before Hermione "That sounds perfect. See if I can hire him for the day?" Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but Harry cut her off "Look at it this way. We'll be able to go where we want, when we want and not where the bus takes us or have to wait for a cab." She could see the sense in that but still thought it was a waste of money.

George returned to say that Alistair would meet them in front of the Leaky Cauldron and he had a flat fee of one hundred Galleons for the day. As Harry and Hermione got up from the table, Ginny came in and shot a dirty look at the both of them. Harry sighed and Hermione looked a little confused. Harry grabbed her hand and said "Let's go." He lead her out of the house and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They greeted Tom, the barkeep, who told them that Alistair was waiting out front for them. Outside they saw a simple brown sedan and a man that could rival Filch in looks.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I'm happy to be of service to you today and if I might inquire as to some of our destinations so that I might map them out in my mind?"

"_His speech is much better than his looks_" thought Harry. "We need the National Trust of W & W, and then I believe some clothes shopping, perhaps at a mall, lunch, then perhaps the cinema and dinner."

"Excellent. Shall we get started" opening the door for the couple. They went first to the bank, where they signed the paperwork for their account, going over details, and getting bank cards to purchase things or draw money out. By the time that was done it was lunchtime and they ate at a very expensive restaurant. After that they went to a large mall, where Hermione bought everything she could possibly need for herself, Harry, after making him try on several outfits, and muggle baby things. Harry thought that the babies had enough, but he let her have her way since she seemed so happy. The even found some muggle furniture that they both liked. Harry thought that muggle expressions were really funny, as if they couldn't believe their eyes, as he and Hermione shrunk things down to fit into their bags when their backs were turned. They then went to a French restaurant for dinner and then a movie at the cinema. By the time they returned to the Leaky Cauldron it was going on eleven o'clock at night. Harry paid Alistair and included a huge tip before he and Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry got ready for bed and was in bed waiting for Hermione, reading his Occlumency book mean while she put their new purchases away in the trunk. He was nearly finished with it by the time Hermione was ready for bed. Determined to complete it, Harry finished the last few pages as Hermione settled in bed. He put the book down, took off his glasses and turned out the light. Holding Hermione, Harry thought about what the book had said '_Concentrate on a single image, one that helps you to focus. Think of that imagine as you meditate or sleep. This will help in the building of you mental shields._' Harry concentrated on an image that he had of Hermione since they had agreed to marry, a special one. Holding that image in his mind he went to sleep.

The next thing Harry knew, Hermione was waking him up with a breakfast tray. "What's all this" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. Dobby did the actual cooking though" said Hermione, grinning.

"A nice surprise, but there is way too much for me, care to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Breakfast was enjoyable, sharing the plate of food, cup of tea, making sure that the other had gotten enough to eat, and a most unexpected kiss from Hermione that made Harry lose his concentration for a moment, as fireworks went off again. By the time he came out of his daze, Hermione was heading down into the trunk and saying something about his getting ready. Dobby came for the breakfast tray and told Harry that he would watch all that were at Grimmauld Place and serve them properly.

"Just don't do anything that you really don't want to, alright? And don't work too hard. We'll be back for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Harry finished his shower and walked back into the bedroom where some clothes were laid out for him. He noticed that the trunk was gone. Dressing quickly, Harry made sure he had all three wands and the portkey, before heading downstairs. In the hallway stood the trunk, but no Hermione or Winky. Hearing their voices coming from the dinning room, Harry went in search of the voices and stopped as he entered the room. The transformation was amazing; an oriental themed room with red walls.

"Does Harry Potter approve of Winky's choice?" He just nodded with a big smile on his face.

"We love it Winky. This place will really shine by the time you're done" said Hermione.

After looking at the room a little more, Harry asked "So are you two ladies ready to leave yet or are you going to go over every detail about the room right now".

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirked and said "I don't know, Winky, it seems that Mr. Potter is anxious to go after lolling around in bed all morning. One would think that he wore himself out but is ready for more." An excepted sound came from Winky that Harry had to guess was a giggle, which started Hermione to giggle and Harry just rolled his eyes, making the two ladies giggle even more.

"Since 'Master' Harry wants to leave then I guess we must" said Hermione, trying to hold back another wave of giggles. They went back into the hallway, where Hermione and Winky each grabbed a hold of the trunk and Hermione linked her other arm thru Harry's. He pulled out the key and his main wand, tapping the key with his wand and felt the pull of the portkey.

They landed in the hall of the house. It definitely needed work. But the kitchen was completely done, "_This must have been done by Molly, her dream kitchen_" Harry thought. It looked like a typical country kitchen, done in shades of green. It was quite soothing and comfortable. They silently agreed to leave it the way it was. The rest of the downstairs consisted of a dining room, drawing room, library/study, and a large ball/party room. The only other room done was the library/study, complete with books on the shelves that Hermione was itching the get her hands on. Upstairs there was a master suite and six other bedrooms and two full baths. Two of the bedrooms were done; one in Quidditch wallpaper and décor; and the other in wallpaper with lilacs on it. Harry assumed that had been done for when Ron and Hermione came to stay. The one bath done reminded Harry of the ocean so much that he swore that he could smell it. The master suite was a surprise. It had a small sitting room; a large bedroom with a king-sized bed; and a large bath, complete with walk in closet. The room was done in shades of blue and again it felt soothing and calming. It wasn't overly masculine but it wasn't feminine either. It was perfect.

They set to work figuring out what was done, what needed to be done and what they needed to buy. Hermione didn't want to spend a lot of time because she felt they needed to start studying for classes soon. Harry agreed that they would spend the day working on the house and spend the next couple of days doing homework but insisted that they spend an hour together as a couple, talking or just spending time together without school work. Hermione agreed, with a surprised, but happy look on her face.

After finding paint in the over grown with weeds shed, Harry started painting the hallway, using the phoenix wand, while Hermione was unshrinking the furniture that they had bought. Winky had shut herself in the dining room, saying that it was a surprise and that she had already done the nursery upstairs like the one at Grimmauld place. Harry was pleased with the pale yellow color on the walls that contrasted with the dark wood trim, in the drawing room. He decided that the hall should be the same color and as he was painting it, Hermione was levitating the furniture into the drawing room.

"I like the color Harry. It goes well with the furniture" said Hermione as she placed one of the dark red sofas in front of the fireplace and the other across from it. Harry decided that the ball/party room should be a tribute to Hogwarts and decorated it to look like the Great Hall.

After lunch Hermione and Winky went upstairs to finish the rest of the rooms, while Harry went down into the cellar. He found a complete potions lab, stocked full of ingredients and potions already made. Looking through the desk he discovered his mother's potions notebook, as he flipped through it, he noticed that it improved on existing potion or created whole new ones. It was something worth taking a closer look at later. Investigating the rest of the cellar revealed a dueling/work out room, a couple of storerooms and a laundry room, complete with muggle washer and dryer.

Harry went back upstairs and went out back to the garden. It was completely overgrown. Using the cutting hex, he trimmed the hedges and some of the grass leading to the shed. He thought that he had seen something more, but decided that it was his imagination. Harry then starting cutting the vines off the shed. As he vanished the cut vines, he found a black adder snake, coiled and ready to strike.

"Did I hurt you" Harry asked the snake in Parseltongue. The snake seemed to blink, surprised that this human could talk to him in his own language. "No, I was simply trying to defend myself Highness" answered the snake, bowing his head.

"Why did you call me 'Highness', my name is Harry by the way."

"You carry the venom of the King of Serpents in your body, therefore you are royalty to the rest of us and for one such as I, who carries venom inside, it would kill me to bite you."

"Are you saying that because I was bitten by a basilisk, when I was twelve, and survived, if you had bitten me you would have died? What if I could transform into a snake and bite you, would you still die?"

"Yes."

Harry sat down next to the snake, going over the information he had just heard. Here was way to kill Nagini, if he could learn to change himself into a snake.

"Highness?"

"Please don't call me that. Harry, just Harry."

"Harry, is there anything else that you wish to know, otherwise I will leave to search for a new home."

"There's no need to leave. You can stay if you want, I don't mind, as long as you don't attack my family or friends."

"Thank you Harry, I would like that. I have grown accustomed to this place; however I do need to find a new shelter to stay in."

"I can help you with that" and Harry pulled out his snake wand. He hadn't used it yet but a snake wand for a snake's house seemed to be a reason to use it. Harry saw an outcrop of boulders near a tree. With a wave of the wand, Harry transfigured one of the larger boulders into a house for the snake. It looked like a creepy doll house, something that Bellatrix would have played with as a child, but the snake seemed happy with it. The talked more as Harry finished the garden. He learned that the snake's name was John and when Harry asked if he would keep watch on the house, John was more than happy to.

The sun was starting to go down when Harry finished, tired and hungry, but satisfied with the job well done. He went back into the house, cleaned up, and found Hermione in the library/study, reading a journal. She glanced up at him and said "Winky says that dinner will be ready soon."

"Good, I'm hungry. What are you reading?"

"Your father's animagus notes. It says here that your mother was working on a potion that would make the transition faster and safer."

"Well I found her potions notebook down in the cellar, in a very impressive potions lab."

"Really? I'll go through both notebooks tomorrow while you are finishing you homework. I've already corrected what you have completed."

Harry made a grimace that Hermione laughed at. Winky announced that dinner was ready in the kitchen. Harry insisted that the elf eat with them. He told them both about the snake living in the garden, but not to worry about it attacking them, and that he was their watch dog, so to speak.

After dinner Harry and Hermione retired to the library, where Hermione continued to read, while Harry stretched out and fell asleep, holding Hermione. She felt safe and cherished in his arms, something that she never thought that she would feel again. She finished her book, woke Harry and told him to go to bed.

"Not until you do" he mumbled

"Fine, then we'll both go to bed" she answered, trying not to giggle.

Practically guiding Harry up the stairs, they finally made it into their bedroom. The moment that Harry crossed the threshold, he started undressing, dropping clothes as he got them off and crawled into bed. Hermione followed him, picking up as she went and put everything in to the hamper in the bath. She quickly got ready and climbed into bed, snuggling into Harry's embrace.


	8. Enemies & Friends

Chapter 8 Enemies & Friends

Harry woke up cuddling Hermione. Nuzzling her neck, he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and gently got up and ready for the day. Going downstairs Harry started reading the Daily Prophet while Winky fixed breakfast. After eating Harry went into the library to finish his homework. Overall he realized that he done a pretty decent job of it, judging by how little Hermione had corrected. He set to work quickly, blocking out everything else, so much so that he didn't hear Hermione go into the kitchen talking to Winky. He didn't hear her come in about an hour later, surprising him when she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now here's a sight that I love to see, you doing your homework."

"I know that I'm irresistible, but I really need to finish this."

Hermione kissed his cheek again and moved away. She settled herself in a chair and started studying the two notebooks. A couple of hours had passed by the time Harry finished his homework. Harry then showed Hermione the potions lab in the cellar, where she immediately started working on the animagus potions, one for each of them.

"These need to sit for three hours before I can continue" said Hermione

"How about lunch and then we take a walk to the village?"

"Alright."

Winky had lunch ready when they got back upstairs. They told her that they were going for a walk to the village. She was all smiles upon hearing that. They walked hand in hand towards the village and spent almost an hour looking at the various shops. When someone asked about their visit, they simply told them that they were just visiting. They returned by a different path and soon came across the grave sight of Harry's parents. The headstones were overgrown with weeds and barely visible.

"I'll go back to the house and check the potion" said Hermione, knowing that Harry wanted to be alone now. Harry gave her hand a squeeze before letting her go. He watched her until she entered the house, then he started trimming the weeds and bramble around the graves. Finally satisfied, he conjured up some flowers and placed them between the graves. He then sat down and told them everything from the time he was one to that moment, about Hogwarts, the Dursleys, the Weasley's, Hermione, and the twins. He felt much better afterwards, never realizing how much he held inside. He walked slowly back to the house where Hermione greeted him with a hug and asked "Are you alright".

"Yeah, I'm fine. It may sound silly, but I told them everything that has happened to me since they left. It gave me such a peaceful feeling. I know that they heard me."

"Of course the heard you, you're their son. I talk to mine all the time. I just use a picture of them to talk to." She gave him another hug. "Now I finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the potions, so they should be ready about ten tomorrow morning. Since dinner's not quite ready yet I thought that we could cast the spell to reveal what forms we will take."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione back down to the potions lab, where there were two new cauldrons steaming. Hermione motioned Harry to stand in front of the one next to her. In a clear voice Hermione tapped her wand on top of the cauldron and said "Animagus Spectrus Revealus". Out of the steam a clear ball formed revealing, inside a tawny owl, its feathers seemed bushier then for a normal owls. Judging by the smile on Hermione's face, Harry knew that she was happy with her form. Now it was his turn. Tapping his regular wand on top of the cauldron, he repeated the spell, but instead of one clear ball, there were three clear balls; a snake; a black phoenix; and a spider. Surprised he turned to Hermione, who looked shocked.

"Is it possible to have three forms" he asked

"I've never read anything about it, but I suppose that it's possible."

Dinner included Harry's favorite dessert, Treacle tart, which made Harry feel a little better. After dinner they spent the evening researching their animagus forms. Harry knew that the snake was a black adder, like John, and that the spider was similar to Aragog, but he had never heard or read about a black phoenix. Apparently neither had any of the authors in the books that he looked thru.

Lying in bed with Hermione snuggled up next to him, Harry couldn't fall asleep. He wished that Dumbledore was there so that he could ask about the black phoenix. It was really starting to bug him. Then a thought popped into his head "_Hagrid, Hagrid would know something about them. I'll write to him in the morning._ Harry then settled down and went to sleep.

Early the next morning, Harry wrote a letter to Hagrid asking about black phoenixes. He hoped that Hagrid would answer soon. He told Hermione about writing Hagrid during breakfast. "I think that was good idea, after all he does teach Care of Magical Creatures" answered Hermione. The morning had also brought the anticipation of changing into their animagus forms. Hermione levitated the cauldrons outside to the garden.

"They look like they are supposed to. Now you need to add a drop of blood to your cauldron." Harry pricked his finger and let a drop fall into the cauldron, making it sizzle, turn black, and give off the odor of licorice. Hermione's resembled chocolate, both in looks and smell. Taking a ladle, they each dipped into their individual cauldrons and poured it into waiting goblets. Harry picked his up, closed his eyes, and took a drink. It did taste like licorice. Almost instantly his senses came alive. His eyesight seemed sharper, his hearing improved, and he swore that he could taste the air itself. He noticed that Hermione had drunk hers as well.

"Now picture one of your forms in your head Harry. Try the snake."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured John in his mind. He heard a gasp from Hermione and opened his eyes. She seemed huge and he realized that he had actually done it, he had become a snake! He closed his eyes again picturing Aragog. A small scream came from Hermione and he opened his eyes again and saw that he was almost the same height as the house. Closing his eyes for a third time he pictured a black phoenix. He didn't hear anything from Hermione, so he opened his eyes and saw a bushy tawny owl looking back at him. Both took off into flight flying over the village. It was everything that Harry had dreamed it would be. Pure joy in flight without a broomstick, the only way to fly. On he flight back Harry saw two cloaked figures heading towards his home. They didn't seem to want to be seen, which could only mean two things. Secret friends or Deatheaters. Harry was betting on Deatheaters. He and Hermione landed in a small stand of trees near the house and changed back into themselves.

"Who do you think they are" asked Hermione.

"I'm betting on Deatheaters, but they are either very bold or inexperienced in sneaking up on someone" answered Harry.

"What should we do?"

"Let's wait and see what they do."

Both watched as the cloaked figures approached the house and knocked on the front door. Winky answered it and judging by her posture, they wanted to come in but she wouldn't allow them to.

"Go around to the back and enter from the garden" Harry told Hermione.

"Don't do anything stupid" she answered, kissing his cheek, before transforming into her owl form and flying off. Harry changed into his snake form and slithered towards the front door. He made his way into a clump of bushes against the house before turning back. Winky was telling them that no one was home and that they needed to leave. The shorter of the two started looking around and Harry caught a glimpse of his face. "_Malfoy_". Anger and hatred boiled up in Harry. He would love nothing more than to hex him and his companion into oblivion. "_That means that the other one is probably Snape_" he thought. Grabbing his snake wand, not knowing which he had grabbed, he roared a silent "_Incarsorus_". What should have been ropes binding them, ended up being snakes, hissing at their captives.

"You seem to have learned some new tricks Harry." The voice sounded like Snape's, but Snape never called Harry by his given name. It was always "Potter" or "Boy". Something wasn't right. Harry came out of the bushes, wand still drawn, telling the snakes not to bite them in Parseltongue. Hermione had arrived, putting Winky behind her. Carefully she pushed back the two hoods, revealing indeed that they were Snape and Malfoy. Draco had his usual scowl but Snape was actually grinning at her. It was unnerving.

"Ms. Granger, what a pleasant surprise. Helping Harry redecorate" asked Snape. The surprised look on Hermione's face was nothing compared to Harry's. Since when was Snape civil, especially to Hermione?

"Yes sir, you could say that."

"Good, however I am surprised that Miss Weasley isn't here. I assumed that she would have some input into Harry's house." Draco rolled his eyes at hearing that and Harry and Hermione seemed to be competing as to whom's face was redder.

"Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside as there maybe someone watching." Hermione levitated Snape while Harry levitated Malfoy. Winky was backing up from Hermione, looking like she wanted to run away but she didn't. Once they were inside, Winky shut the door and retreated to the end of the hall.

"Harry, could you possibly release us? We mean you no harm."

"MEAN ME NO HARM! YOU MURDERED DUMBLEDORE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME BECAUSE THIS GIT COULDN'T DO IT! I SHOULD TURN YOU BOTH OVER TO THE AURORS RIGHT NOW" Harry roared, causing Winky to jump in fright and the snakes to hiss even more.

"Under normal circumstances you should, but I believe that I have an explanation that might change your mind."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY TELL ME THT COULD CHANGE MY MIND" yelled Harry.

"That Dumbledore's spirit, essence, soul, what ever you want to call it is inside me. He controls all that I do. I have his memories and feelings. It is he that sent myself and Mr. Malfoy here to see you, knowing that you would receive the key for your birthday. We have been keeping a watch out for you."

Of all the things that Harry expected to hear this wasn't it. Hermione looked just as shocked as he did. "How do you prove something like that" he asked Hermione. When she looked at him, Harry could almost see the wheels turning in her head going over the problem when suddenly her face lit up.

"I'll be right back" she said, heading down to the cellar. She returned a couple of minutes later carrying a small vial that Harry would recognize anywhere, Veritiserum, the most potent truth serum around.

"Do you both agree to the use of Veritiserum as a way to convince us of your story?" Draco looked at Snape, who was nodding in agreement and agreed as well. Both opened their mouths and Hermione put three drop in each. Harry waited a minute before he started his questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Do you Snape, currently house the soul of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"An ancient incantation done silently, knowing that you are about to die."

"Is it permanent?"

"No, the soul will release itself after it has completed its task that it was working on at the time of the body's death."

"And that task was?"

"Finding and destroying the Horcruxes that Tom Riddle/Voldemort made to insure his immortality." Harry now believed that Snape was telling the truth because no one else knew of the Horcruxes.

"Why is Malfoy with you?"

"To protect him from Voldemort and his father."

Turning to Draco, Harry asked almost in a snarl "Why do you need protection? You're mean and foul enough to do almost anything. What's the matter? Didn't please your master?"

"No I didn't and he's not my master!"

"You have the Dark Mark, Malfoy, of course he's your master."

"I was forced to take the mark by my father."

"How?"

"A potion was slipped to me everyday so that I was under his control at all times. During school Pansy gave me the potion with the understanding that she and I would be married."

"I've heard of such a potion Harry, however very few people know how to make it, correct Professor?"

"Yes, I made the potion for the Dark Lord but I didn't know who was receiving it."

"How are you certain that you took the potion, Malfoy?"

"I haven't been home since Dumbledore's death and I went through some withdrawals. It was like waking up from a bad dream because I'm not usually that mean and vindictive."

"So you two are going to help us find the rest of the Horcruxes?"

"Actually if you release us we have found some."

"One more question. What allowed us to enter and leave the cave with the lake?"

"Blood, mine to enter and yours to leave." 

Harry was totally convinced that Dumbledore was in Snape's body, which convinced Hermione. He released the snake bindings watching them turn to ashes on the floor. "Your going to have to teach me that one Potter" said Draco. Hermione suddenly remembered that she was mistress of the house and asked "Would you two like some refreshments, tea perhaps?" Draco's stomach rumbled in answer to her question and Hermione smiled. "Winky could you prepare some lunch for us?"

"Yes Ms. Hermy" and popped away.

"Please make yourselves comfortable" said Hermione, indicating the drawing room. Snape and Draco settled onto the sofa with Harry and Hermione sitting across from them. Snape reached into his bag and pulled out Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, and a metal headband with a raven etched on it. Harry's jaw dropped open as he saw more than half of his quest sitting in front of him.

"All that is needed now is to destroy the pieces of soul in these, kill Nagini, and then Voldemort" said Snape, smirking at Harry's expression.

"H…Ho…How did you find them?"

"The Dark Lord wanted his hiding place checked after he found the breach at the cave and trusted me to check them. I simply replaced these with fakes, giving off a copy of the magical signatures." At the moment Winky announced lunch was ready in the dining room. Hermione gathered up the Horcruxes, not wanting Harry to touch them in case Voldemort could feel it and lead the way into the dining room, the room that Winky had done. She really used her imagination and magic. It was like walking into a garden with a gazebo in the center where the table was. Harry could almost smell the flowers and swore that the fairy lights moved. Lunch was simple soup and sandwiches that quickly disappeared thanks to Draco.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has been fed can you tell us what happened and where are the Weasley's? I had thought that they would be here to help finish the house."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Lucius Malfoy lead an attack on the Burrow and killed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, and Ron. Bellatrix killed Hermione's parents and Wormtail killed the Dursley's including Aunt Marge."

"Father attacked the Weasley's? Are you sure" Draco asked surprised.

"According to Bill and the twins, he didn't even bother to cover his face and cast the killing curse on Mr. Weasley himself." Draco fell silent on hearing that. "You won't be welcomed by the Weasley's soon, either of you. It's probably better for everyone that you two remain here." 

"We thank you for your hospitality Harry." 

"But there will be no insulting Hermione, Malfoy, I'll make Voldemort look like a good guy, understand?" Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. "Winky?" The elf appeared with a crack. "Could you ask Professor McGonagall and Moony to both come here as soon as possible?"

"Yes Master Harry" and left with a crack.

"What are you planning to do now Harry? I had hoped that you would return to school now that there is no need to find the Horcruxes" said Snape sounding an awful lot like Dumbledore at that moment.

"Hermione and I had already planned on returning but not for the reasons that you think, Professor." Harry explained about his and Hermione being married, about the twins, and how they had worked out the details with Professor McGonagall. "I'm not ready to face Voldemort yet, but I do need to protect my family. So I hope to train sometime between classes, homework, Head Boy duties, family, and Quidditch. We are returning to Headquarters next week for Bill and Fleur's wedding and to pick-up the babies."

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy and I can help you in that regard. We have three weeks until the start of term. I also promised that Mr. Malfoy would be reunited with his mother two days before term starts, to shop for school supplies."

"I would really like my mother to come here Potter. I don't trust my father, he will hurt her when he finds out that I no longer serve the Dark Lord or him" said Draco for the first time.

Harry thought for a moment, looking intently at Draco. "Would you be willing to be the secret keeper for Godric's Hollow if I allow your mother to stay here?" The other three each had a look of shock and disbelief on their faces but Harry continued "I really don't trust you, but I can see that you really love your mother, so I am putting you in a position of trust. She can stay here protected by you, but my family will also have that protection. And if you do betray me, there will be no place on earth where you will be able to hide. I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands if I have to. Do you agree to those terms?"

"Yes I do Potter" answered Draco without any hesitation. At that moment Moony and Professor McGonagall arrived. As soon as they saw Snape and Malfoy both drew their wands, ready to strike. It took some convincing but both were finally convinced of the situation. McGonagall told Draco that when she returned to the school, she would issue a letter to reinstate him in the school and a seventh year prefect badge. And due to the circumstances, a room to himself, next to the Head's rooms. "This is for your protection as wells as ours" she told him and left. Moony however stayed, not totally trusting the former Deatheaters.

Harry turned to Snape and asked "Do you know how to perform the Fidelus Charm or do I need to ask Professor Flitwick to come and do it".

"Yes I know how to do the charm. Mr. Malfoy, do you understand what this charm entails?"

"Yes." They followed Harry into the library/study where he went straight to the desk and wrote out 'the Potter's new home is Godric's Hollow', folded it and placed it into Draco's hand. With Hermione and Moony there as well, Snape performed the charm. As with Neville, the paper went from Draco's hand and went into his chest burning on impact, concealing the house and its occupants.

"Malfoy, why don't you and Snape go get your mother now and bring her back. Make sure that she has everything she needs because she won't be able to return back to your home or leave very often from here."

"I'm going with them if you will let me borrow the cloak" said Moony in a voice that held no argument. Harry agreed. When the three left Hermione turned to Harry and said "I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I."


	9. A Wedding, A Betrothal, and A Family

Chapter 9 A Wedding, A Betrothal, and A Family

The week leading up to the wedding of Bill and Fleur was busy for Harry. True to his word Snape started training Harry to face Voldemort with the help of Draco and Moony. Moony came over every morning at sunrise and returned to Grimmauld Place after sunset. The only time Hermione even saw Harry was at lunch, and then they would spend an hour after together, just as he said he would, and sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night and watched him sleep.

Narcissa Malfoy was indeed grateful to be rescued from her life with her husband. She had never seen her son happier. She and Hermione had many talks about raising magical children and she offered to watch the little ones when the couple needed some time alone. Hermione found that Narcissa was funny and clever; not at all what she appeared to be at the World Cup.

Harry had also hired three more house elves thanks to Winky. He knew that both Dobby and Winky wanted to go to Hogwarts with them and not be left behind but he didn't want to leave either house unattended. Winky had told him of an auction that was taking place and he went, not taking Hermione, because as appalled as he was with it, she would have been furious and probably landed in Azkaban after hexing someone. At first the new elves were timid and afraid that they would be punished for the smallest mistake or accident. Winky finally convinced them that they didn't have to do everything perfectly, just the best that they could. Twinkle and Noddy would be staying at Grimmauld Place while Agie would stay at Godric's Hollow since Narcissa had taken a liking to the elf. While he was out that day he went to Gringotts and placed Fifty Thousand Galleons in Bill's vault as a wedding gift from him and Hermione, telling Sharptooth that it would be non-returnable and to wait until the actual wedding day before placing it in the vault.

Harry and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place the night before the wedding, leaving Snape and the Malfoys at Godric's Hollow. The house was noisy and crowded making Hermione miss the quiet of the other home. Harry had finally told her what Ginny had said and tried to do to him so that she would be prepared for any attack from the angry redhead, so the dirty look that she received was no surprise. As much as Hermione wanted to stay in hers and Harry's room, Fleur was making that impossible. The bride wanted Hermione to help her with the small wedding and simply someone to talk to. Hermione helped the nervous bride with everything from dress robes to flowers.

Harry was busy helping Bill by basically keeping Fred and George from being over the top in their enthusiasm. He accompanied Bill to Diagon Alley to the same jewelry shop that Harry had bought his and Hermione's rings at. Bill said that Fleur really liked them so he wanted to surprise her. Looking around while Bill made his purchase Harry spotted a silver locket with a blue jewel in its center. The shop keeper told him that the locket was made of white gold and the jewel was a blue diamond, a cut from the now Hope Diamond but carried no curses. In fact only two owners had ever owned the locket in the last two hundred and twenty-five years. Harry thought that it was a perfect present for Hermione for her birthday so he bought it.

At noon Harry and Bill were waiting outside of Amos Diggory's office for Hermione and Fleur and the rest of the Weasleys. Although everyone else watched the soon to married couple, Harry only had eyes for Hermione. He agreed that Fleur was indeed beautiful, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off his wife, silently thanking whomever that she was his and that he finally saw her beauty in all facets. He held her hand through the whole ceremony.

The bridal party returned to Grimmauld place where the elves had laid out a massive feast in honor of the wedding. Presents from family and friends were piled on a special table along with a cake. Bill opened the envelope and tried to return the money, but Harry refused. "It's to start your new life. Rebuild the Burrow or buy a new place I don't care. Just make sure you two are happy. And if it makes you feel any better I plan on giving each Weasley that amount when they get married as well. We're family. I want my kids to grow up with their aunts and uncles near by." Fleur grabbed Harry into the biggest hug and kissed him on both cheeks before she did the same to Hermione. She thanked both of them for the very kind and generous gift leaving no room for argument from her new husband who remained quiet to please his new bride.

That evening while the newlyweds were in their room, the twins with Alicia and Angelina were in the kitchen playing exploding snap Ginny was off sulking somewhere. Harry was in the library reading when Hermione came in with tears in her eyes. She literally threw herself on to his lap.

"What's wrong" he asked massaging her shoulders and back.

"Ginny" she sobbed into his chest.

"What did she do this time" he asked starting to get angry.

"She didn't do anything, it was what she said."

"What did she say then?"

"That you regretted marrying me and wanted her instead and that the only reason why you married me was because no one else would want me and that you pitied me" she said crying harder.

Harry pushed aside his anger for the moment and tried to calm Hermione down. "Hermione, I chose you, not Ginny, but you. I love you I always have, I just have been blind and stupid about it that's all. You are the other half of my soul. Don't ever doubt that" and he kissed her, their first since the wedding. Voldemort and his entire army could come and attack right at that moment and Harry could have cared less, let alone have heard them, so absorbed in kissing Hermione. Ending the kiss he continued to place little kisses along her checks and neck before returning to her lips. It turned into a full snog session before Harry stopped, trying to gain some control over his body. He really wanted Hermione but neither were quite ready for that step yet.

"Sorry" she giggled realizing his problem.

Harry was glad that her mood had improved enough to tease him and he could tease a little back. "I'm sure you are since it's your fault, but at least you know that I am attracted to you." He leaned and whispered "I never got this way with Ginny."

She grinned at hearing that and teased "And you still better not or I might have to use a hex that I learned from Fleur that her mother taught her to use on wayward husbands."

Harry was grinning despite the threat to hex his anatomy, glad that she was back to normal. He settled Hermione more comfortably on his lap and continued to rub her back and shoulders until she relaxed enough and fell asleep. Harry continued to simply hold her, loving the feel of her in his arms, thinking that he really had no regrets in marrying his best friend. He picked her up in his arms and started carrying her up to their room. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer into his chest. As he passed Ginny's door, it opened.

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds. What, are you wearing her out in other parts of the house now" spat Ginny hating the sight of Hermione in Harry's arms. It was supposed to be her, not Hermione.

"None of your business and you leave Hermione alone. You had no right to say those things to her because you are in a temper."

Ginny glanced down Harry's body and saw the bulge at the front of his jeans. "Obviously she's not putting out enough if you still have that problem. I can help you with that" she smirked.

Harry blushed, realizing what Ginny was talking about. "That too is none of your business and no thank you. I have no wish to bed a child." He continued down the hall and into their bedroom, hearing Ginny screaming at him. Sounds on the stairs told him that one or both twins were now with their sister.

Once inside their room Harry layed Hermione down on the bed and started undressing her. Finally all that was left was her bra and shirt. The shirt he decided to leave on but he knew that she never slept with her bra on and he had never taken one off before. Too embarrassed and aroused he tried banishing it, not really trusting himself to touch her. It didn't work. Sighing he turned her over onto her stomach and lifted her shirt with shaking hands. After ten minutes he finally got off the most difficult undergarment known to man and heard Hermione sigh in her sleep. He lowered the shirt and covered her up with the bedding and went to take a cold shower.

Surprisingly Harry woke before Hermione the next morning. She had snuggled up to his back and had thrown her arm over his waist. Deciding that he really didn't want to face Ginny at the table for breakfast, instead he would fix breakfast for Hermione and bring it upstairs to their room to eat together. Making his way into the kitchen, he found Bill, who apparently had the same idea, but was burning whatever he was suppose to be cooking.

"What is that supposed to be?"

Bill looked up and answered "Scrambled eggs."

Harry went over to the stove for a closer look and said "Doesn't look like it, looks more like charred wood. Would you like some help" he asked grinning.

"Prat and yes."

Harry began to fix a better breakfast with very little help from Bill in the actual cooking. It was several minutes before Harry raised the subject of Ginny. "I want to talk to you about Ginny, Bill" he said flipping pieces of french toast.

"What did she do now" he asked wearily.

Harry told him about what Ginny had said to Hermione and his own conversation in her doorway. He left nothing out. Bill got more and more angry. "I don't know what to do about her anymore. She has it in her head that you are the only one for her. Mum, I think convinced her of that and I know that Mum and Dad talked about a possible betrothal between the two of you and that may be where Ginny is getting the idea from."

A light bulb went off in Harry's head as he flipped some sausages. "What about a betrothal to someone else?'

Bill looked up slightly surprised and asked "Who".

"Neville."

"Neville? I don't know. She is my only sister and I do love her and wish to have her happy but Neville? Are you sure that would work?"

"Yes I do. Neville has always loved Ginny. He told me so. He even worked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball, after he asked Hermione that is. I think that he definitely would go for it." Just then the floo roared and out stepped Fred and George, looking like a couple of cats that swallowed canaries.

"Ah, it's our imperious leader and our now fallen brother."

"Where have you two been" asked a smirking Bill.

"Why we have been" started George.

"Celebrating your wedding" said Fred.

"Weasley style" they both finished laying down a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Bill and Harry. The headline screamed "**Mysterious Swamps Invade United Kingdom**". Harry read the article stating that several homes across the countries of England, Wales, and Scotland had had a swamp mysteriously appear in the home or on their property overnight and that every home that had one was a suspected home of a Deatheater.

"You sent suspected Deatheaters a portable swamp" asked a surprised Bill while Harry started laughing.

"Well yes, in honor of your marriage and we only sent them to those that the Order had confirmed as Deatheaters, even You-Know-Who" answered a grinning Fred. Bill continued to look at his brothers in surprise and shook his head while Harry laughed harder at the image of Voldemort face as he had a swamp appear before his eyes and not being able to get rid of it.

"Since you two jokers are here, I want to discuss something with you about Ginny" said Bill as Harry made more breakfast for the twins as a reward.

"She was in a right state last night saying that Harry tried to assault her, but we knew better since we saw him carrying Hermione up. He just wouldn't have had the time" said George thinking that Ginny had said something to Bill about it and felt that he had to defend Harry against his own sister.

"No, it's not that but something else. We all have to agree to this action, even you Harry." Bill explained the idea of betrothing Ginny and Neville. The twin surprisingly thought that it was a good idea, especially after they heard exactly what Ginny had said to Harry and Hermione last night. They had no reservation about Neville and liked him quite well. George even said that he noticed that Neville seemed to have more confidence lately. They really believed that the two of them could have a happy marriage together, once Ginny calmed down that is. In truth the twins wanted to be the ones to tell her and watch the fireworks when she exploded, but Harry, in a very Slytherin move suggested that Neville be the one to tell her when he performed the ritual. Three very sly smiles agreed with him. Borrowing Hedwig, Bill composed a formal letter to Neville and his grandmother requesting a meeting in a possible betrothal between Neville and Ginny, then left his brothers to share breakfast with his bride. Harry also left with a tray for himself and Hermione along with the twins' copy of the Prophet.

When Harry reached the bedroom he saw that Hermione was still asleep. He set the tray down, leaned in and kissed her awake.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Hermione responded by putting her arms around his neck and bringing him down for another kiss before she whispered "Good morning to you too".

"I've brought you breakfast in bed."

"How very romantic of you. There wouldn't be any other motive, would there?"

"No, not really, other than I don't want to have breakfast in the same room as Ginny."

"No, I don't either. What are we going to do about her?"

"You are not to worry about that. Arrangements have been made."

"Really, what kind of arrangements?"

"I'll tell you later because you probably wouldn't agree anyway."

"What have you done" Hermione demanded.

"Nope, not saying. Now eat your breakfast and read the paper, you'll find the headline interesting."

Harry watched as Hermione picked up the paper and read the headline. A number of emotions crossed her face and she ended in giggles when Harry told her that the twins were responsible and that they even had one delivered to Voldemort. Both enjoyed their breakfast and each others company and it wasn't until half past ten that they emerged from there room with Harry carrying the tray and Hermione trying to tickle him into dropping it on the way down the stairs. Ginny gave them a look of pure venom but didn't say anything as she left the room. Angelina and Alicia were also in the kitchen sorting everyone's mail. They gave Harry a letter from Mr. Prewett asking if he could meet with the both of them that afternoon at two. Harry sent a quick note of acceptance with Zeus, Hermione's owl. They spent the time before the meeting talking, hugging, and snogging, much to Ginny's anger. Bill and Fleur had come down for lunch and they received an invitation to tea from Mrs. Longbottom, a positive sign.

At a quarter to two Harry and Hermione Flooed to the Ministry and walked hand in hand towards Mr. Prewett's office. They had barely sat down when his office door opened and Mr. Prewett invited them in and they sat down

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's a pleasure to see you both again. I felt that I needed to inform you of something that has come to the surface concerning your cousin Dudley Dursley. Yes, I know that he is deceased and I normally don't involve myself in the business of my muggle counterparts. However since the muggle authorities mention your name, I felt the need to do so. It would seem that your cousin was not, shall we say, very nice and unfortunately has been named as the guilty party in a rape case. The victim, a Sarah Brown, who doesn't live that far from your former address, had filed charges against your cousin. However since he has died, those charges are now dropped. Ms. Brown however does not wish to keep the child and has said that the child would be placed up for adoption as she refuses to have an abortion. She also has been discreetly searching for you hoping that you would help her as her parents have 'kicked' her from her home. All she is asking for is coverage for her medical expenses and a living allowance until the child is born, which would be sometime in May."

Harry, unfortunately, knew what Mr. Prewett was talking about. The week before Dudley died, all he talked about was how he had gotten even with 'the Tramp'. Harry had no doubt that Dudley was guilty of the rape. In fact he was surprised that there hadn't been others. Looking at Hermione, who's face looked appalled and held pity for the girl, he saw her nod to him knowing what he would ask. He sighed and said "We agree to adopt the child, but it is to remain anonymous."

"Agreed and I thought that you might so I took the liberty of drawing up the paperwork, including the muggle ones, for both of your signatures." They both signed and Harry told Mr. Prewett to have all of Sarah's bills sent to Sharptooth at Gringotts and that he would settle an account, in Sarah's name, for living expenses.

"Also, I thought that I would mention to you both of a class that St. Mungos is offering about infant child care. It covers all the basics like feeding, changing, bathing, etc. I thought that you two might wish to attend. It starts at nine."

"Thank You Mr. Prewett, I believe we will" said Harry shaking his hand. As they left the office, waiting outside was one of the people that Harry actually hated, Delores Umbridge.

"I am here to escort you to the Minister Mr. Potter" she said in sickening sweet voice, sneering at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, _**Delores**_, but I'm rather busy at the moment, so some other time perhaps."

"I am afraid that you have no choice in the matter." Harry then noticed that there were four aurors behind here with wands drawn. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, nodded to Umbridge, not even bothering to hide his anger. They made their way to the Minister's office with Umbridge leading the way, followed by Harry and Hermione, and then the aurors. Once inside the Minister's office, Scrimgeour dismissed the aurors and offered his hand to Harry saying "Mr. Potter, I'm glad that you could come to see me."

"I didn't have much of a choice" spat Harry

"I'm aware that some, uh, persuasion was necessary, but I really would like to discuss some things with you before you begin school, alone if you don't mind" Scrimgeour looking at Hermione.

"I don't think so Minister. One you have nothing to say that I really don't want to hear and second Hermione stays here. I'll make this short for both of us. I refuse to reveal what Dumbledore and I were working on when he died. I refuse to openly support you or the Ministry for any reason. And I really refuse to be in the same room as her" pointing to Umbridge. "Now let us leave or you really won't like it."

"Are you threatening the Minister Mr. Potter? I thought that I taught you better manners than that when you were one of my students I see how wrong I was. I will bring the aurors back to arrest Mr. Potter Minister." Umbridge made a move towards the door but Hermione pulled her wand stopping her.

Scrimgeour raised his hand to Umbridge and said "It is quite alright Ms. Umbridge. Harry are you really sure that you and I can't come to some understanding. I could help you by making the resources of the Ministry available to you if you give me some information. We are working towards the same goal. I can smooth your way in to your career choice of an auror."

"If I wish to still pursue that choice, I would like to enter under my own merits and yes we are working towards destroying Voldemort I don't like your methods. Good Day." Harry turned and left the office with Hermione before the other could stop him. They flooed home to Grimmauld Place where Harry was still simmering, so much so that Hermione dragged him into the library and started snogging him senseless, trying to calm him down. An hour later they emerged with clothes wrinkled and messy hair but calmer and smiling.

Bill and Fleur had returned from the Longbottoms with the news that the betrothal had been accepted and that they were coming for dinner that night for the ritual at eight. Hermione, as mistress of the house, arranged with the elves a formal dinner to be served in the dining room. Since Hermione was taking care of the detail at home Harry Flooed to Diagon Alley. He went to the twins shop and told them the news and about the dinner. He then went to Gringotts, visited Sharptooth to place fifty thousand Galleons into Neville's vault as a betrothal/wedding gift. Also to verify the orders for Sarah Brown and to open an account, under her name, in the amount of one hundred thousand pounds, to use however she wished. Sharptooth assured him that it would be taken care of and that the muggle bank would contact Ms. Brown. With that assurance Harry returned home to Fleur and Hermione ordering everyone else around in trying to make everything perfect.

When all was ready everyone went to get ready. Harry and Hermione dressed in some of their new dress robes and waited with Bill and Fleur near the fireplace since they owned the house, waiting for the Longbottoms. Harry had no idea what Ginny had been told but the twins had gotten her downstairs looking very pretty.

The floo roared and Neville and his grandmother walked calmly out of the flames.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Johnson, Mr. Weasley, Miss Spinet, thank you for allowing me into your home" said Neville very formally, with the twins slightly snickering. Walking up to Ginny, Neville bowed slightly and reached for Ginny's hand. She giggled expecting a kiss on her hand; instead he placed a ring on her finger and said "With this ring I pledge to wed you within a year from today."

Needless to say Ginny was beyond angry and tried to take the ring off, without success. She turned to the others and yelled "**YOU ARE ALL BEHIND THIS. I REFUSE TO**

**MARRY NEVILLE. I WANT HARRY**."

"But you can't have Harry" stated Bill "I love you, but you have been impossible to live with. Mum and Dad would be ashamed at the way you have been acting. So now you will be Neville's responsibility, not ours. And yes you will marry him, we have all agreed to it."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It was barbaric, that's what. Not giving Ginny a choice in a partner in life. She liked Neville but, if she were Ginny she would fight back too. And Harry was a part of it too. She was staring to get mad. Harry saw the emotions that went across Hermione's face and knew that she was angry at what was being done. He leaned into her and whispered "I'll explain later. Don't explode please?"

Winky announced dinner and they went into the dining room. Dinner was far from enjoyable as Ginny was told that for all intent and purposes Neville was as good as her husband and that he could treat her as such. Neville was showing more backbone that anyone, including his Grandmother, had ever seen. He told Ginny that any retaliations against her family, Harry, Hermione, or the children, would move the wedding itself up a month for each offence. He also informed her that because of the ring she couldn't use her magic against him and the only way that the ring could come off was if the wedding didn't take place within the time limit or if one of them died. The twins were very impressed in the way that Neville was handling their sister. Ginny had refused to eat, so Neville fed her himself since she couldn't deny him, thanks to the ring. He suggested that Ginny spend the rest of their vacation at Longbottom Manor, which the Weasley's pounced on at once and agreed. Winky was dispatched to pack Ginny's things. When it came time to leave, Ginny refused by simply staying where she was. Neville simply stood her up picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He calmly said goodnight to all with a screaming and pounding Ginny on his back. Every one of them saw the determination in his face and the love in his eyes for the witch over his shoulder. Before Neville stepped into the floo, Harry handed him the envelope from Gringotts. A final wave to all and he disappeared.

The other stood around talking about dinner while Hermione went upstairs. Harry followed knowing that she was still angry. As soon as he was in their bedroom and had shut the door she demanded the explanation. Harry explained everything about the betrothal and how he had suggested Neville because he knew how much Neville loved Ginny and that he didn't want her using the babies to get what she wanted from him. Hermione calmed down some and understood the reasons why but didn't like the solution; however she agreed that Neville had surprised her with his determination in the situation. Hermione told Harry that if he ever did something like that to their daughter, there would not be enough left of him to give the bride away. Harry agreed quickly, not wanting to get hexed.

Harry fell asleep quickly but Hermione found it hard to, what with all that had happened and the fact that she realized that she would be a mother in less than two days. For the first time it had truly hit her. Her whole life was changed and that there was going to be two little beings depending on her for everything and she hoped that she could handle it all. She snuggled close to Harry and fell asleep.

Both woke early so that they could attend the infant care class at St. Mungos. Both assumed that it would be lectures and some demonstrations. Never in Harry's wildest dreams did he think that they would use real babies for each person. Boy was he shocked. The healers showed them how to make bottles the muggle and wizard's way, how to feed them, how to change nappies, and how to bathe them. Harry's little charge didn't want to eat but to play. It didn't want to take a nap, even though it was tried and cranky. Then he had to change the most disgusting nappy. He didn't understand how someone on such a bland diet could produce something like toxic waste and completely overpowering. Hermione seemed nervous. She had gotten her charge to fall asleep but she kept checking on her charge every few minutes to see if it was still breathing and if it was warm enough. By the end of the day both of them were worn out but felt better prepared and comfortable around babies.

Both had a hard time sleeping that night excited with the knowledge of their children's arrival the next day. Morning brought anxiety with the excitement. Everyone in the house was awaiting the newest Potters, especially Dobby and Winky. The Weasley had presented gift for the twins at breakfast, not clothes or toys or such, but in the forms of certificates of babysitting the babies for the parents to use. It was greatly appreciated. An owl arrived from Mr. Prewett stating that the twins would arrive at ten at St. Mungos, where they would be checked over by a healer before they could bring them home.

By nine Harry thought that Hermione had packed half of the twin's wardrobe into the diaper bag along with an entire package of disposable nappies, two packages of wipes, and ten bottles. She kept unpacking then repacking, making sure that she didn't forget anything. The carriers were waiting with blankets to cover the babies, mostly to shield them from prying eyes.

Finally at a quarter til ten Harry and Hermione flooed to St. Mungos and were shown into an examination room to wait. Precisely at ten the door opened and they saw two healers, each carrying a bundle. They handed one to Hermione and one to Harry. The healer in front of Harry told him that he had his daughter. A huge grin covered his face as he looked at her face. She was beautiful; black hair and black eyes, rosebud lips, adorable ears and a perfect little body. Harry knew that he was going to have to fight the boys to stay away from his little girl. He had lost his heart to her when she smiled at him. Looking over at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. He saw that his son had black hair as well and the bluest eyes that Harry had ever seen; the color of blue ice. Harry swore that the boy smirked; a true marauder and mischief maker. Harry wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. The Train Ride

Chapter 10 The Train Ride

The day after they brought the babies home Harry resumed his training at Godric's Hollow. Hermione rarely saw him now since Harry had taken over the early morning feeding and changing of the twins, allowing her to sleep and to get quality time with the twins. When he returned at dinnertime and after eating, they would spend their hour together, putting the twins to bed. Harry would then go to bed and fall asleep telling her about the training that he was doing and stayed like this until the day before they returned to school, although Hermione had gone one day with Harry to show Narcissa Robbie, as they called Robert, and Raven. Spending the day there had been so much fun and much to Harry and Hermione's surprise, and Draco's disgust, that Narcissa insisted on being called Nana Cissa or Nana.

"No 'Grandma' for me. It makes me sound old, even if I am old enough to be one" she said, pointedly looking at Draco as she said this. "I thank you for allowing me to be a surrogate Grandmother to these two angels" she said as she played with Robbie.

"Great Potter, now I will never hear the end of nagging about how she want a grandchild from me." Harry just grinned in reply and went over to take his family home.

The Order meeting that was scheduled for the night before departure was explosive. Many of the members had a hard time believing about the Snape/Dumbledore thing and about how the Malfoy's were being controlled, especially since Draco attended the meeting, thanks to Harry and Neville. But all objections stopped when they watched the pensive memories of Harry and Hermione of the questioning. It was also agreed, even by Harry, that Mad-Eye, Moony, Bill, Fred, and George would escort Harry, Hermione, Draco, and the babies to King's Cross and Platform 9 3/4.

The morning of departure went rather smoothly and they made their way on to the platform before anyone else had arrived. Harry helped Hermione settle in the Head Boy and Girl compartment with Robbie and Raven before returning to Draco to help with the trunks. He asked Draco to stay with Hermione and the babies while he went to help the newer students. Harry said 'Hi' to several friends while helping several first years on board. He saw that Fred and George had stationed themselves at the platform entrance, while Mad-Eye and Bill patrolled the platform itself and Moony patrolled the train. As Harry saw them, He asked the prefects to join him and Hermione in the Heads' carriage at a quarter after eleven.

The train signaled that it was time to leave and Harry said goodbye to his 'family' and friends, Fred and George giving him a salute as the train left the station. Harry returned to the compartment to find Draco burping Robbie and Hermione changing Raven. Robbie promptly belched and spit up all over Draco. The look of disgust on Draco's face was priceless.

"Potter your son just puked on me."

"Well, Malfoy, that's what babies do. They eat, sleep, dirty their nappies, and puke" answered a grinning Harry as he watched his son wet through his nappy, all over Draco's pants. Robbie giggled as Draco handed over the offender of his robes to his father. Hermione, holding back her grin, waved her wand and Draco was clean and didn't smell.

"Thank you Granger" said Draco, who then started muttering how he never should have promised his mother to help with the babies because he knew that this was a ploy to get him to want to have a child of his own for her to spoil. Harry and Hermione grinned through the entire tirade.

"Draco, Harry and I have been talking and we would like you to be one of Raven's godparents."

"Did my mother put you up to this?"

"Not directly. I asked her to be one and she said that she would rather be a surrogate grandmother than a godmother, since both Harry's and my parents are dead."

Draco looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "Do you mean it? Do you trust me that much?"

"In a way, yes we do. We know that you and the other godparents will never let anything happen to the twins and it might help if someone is used to the dark arts in protecting them. You have proven to us that we can trust you and that family is the most important thing" answered Hermione.

"Well in that case, I accept. Who are the others?"

"Fred and George are going to be Robbie's, but we haven't found another for Raven yet."

Just then the door slid open and the prefects walked in. Most were surprised in seeing the babies and that Harry and Malfoy were in the same compartment without fighting each other.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We need to patrol the train in pairs until reaching Hogsmeade. Hermione will be setting up patrol schedules for the term and you each will be informed in the morning. If you have a problem with your schedule please see Hermione or myself and we will try to make some changes. Any questions? No? Good." Harry assigned the patrol schedule for the rest of the ride, pairing Neville with Ginny, making them patrol far away from him and Hermione as possible. He asked Luna to stay with Hermione while he and Draco patrolled together. Many eyebrows raised upon hearing that. The others left as Harry and Draco got ready. Hermione gave Harry a brief kiss and told him that she would get their lunch from the trolley when it passed. As the boys stepped from the compartment, Luna came over and gave a surprised Draco a hug.

"I thought that you needed that" she said and closed the compartment door. Harry was trying to hold back his laughter, without much success. Draco's face was priceless.

"Did she just…?"

"Yes" came the answer between chuckles.

"Why would she do that?"

"You must have really needed a hug. Should I give you one too?" Draco just glared at him and Harry lost control and was laughing down the aisle.

"Come on Romeo; let's do our patrol so that we can return to our women."

"Watch it Potter or I'll tell your wife something that will have you sleeping on the couch for a week" said Draco sounding surly.

Harry just laughed. "Hermione doesn't like to sleep alone anymore."

They caused quite a stir patrolling the train, for who would have thought that the two enemies would act almost like friends. Neville stopped them to thank Harry for the gift, saying that even his grandmother was impressed by it. They returned to their compartment for lunch and small talk before doing another patrol before arriving at Hogsmeade.


	11. The Opening Feast

Chapter 11 The Opening Feast

After making sure that all the students were off the train Harry, Hermione, Robbie, Raven, Draco, and to Draco's disgust Luna climbed into the last carriage going to the castle. Harry held Robbie, who was trying to see everything around him, while Raven, held by Hermione, seemed to be content in looking around the carriage. Across from the new parents were Luna and an uncomfortable Draco. Harry was trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to bubble up and instead started pointing things out to his son as they passed them. Both babies would giggle when the carriage would bounce because of the ruts in the road. Luna grabbed Draco's hand the moment the carriage stopped and pulled him inside the castle saying something like "so you won't get lost". Harry did laugh then with Robbie's giggles joining in.

Harry and Hermione made sure that all the students were in the Great Hall and not wandering around, hiding in cupboards or sneaking off somewhere else. By the time they finished their sweep and entered the Great Hall the first student was being sorted. They quickly sat down next to Dean and Seamus, with Lavendar and Pavarti across from them. A couple spaces down sat Neville with Ginny next to him. Although there were several surprised looks at the babies, no one said anything until the end of the sorting and McGonagall told them to "tuck in". Immediately the tables filled with all the delicious dishes for the Feast. Harry had a hard time keeping Robbie from grabbing everything in front of him hot or not. Thinking that Robbie was hungry, Harry grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the diaper bag that was between him and Hermione. It was then that he realized that his housemates were staring at him and Hermione.

"What" he asked.

"Mate, are these two little ones yours" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, mine and Hermione's. Why?"

"Nothing, just surprised that's all" answered a grinning Seamus.

"They look a bit like you, Harry, but I don't see any of Hermione's features and why didn't you tell us that you two were expecting" asked Lavendar, looking from one baby to the next and at Hermione.

"That's because we adopted them. This one is Robert, Robbie for short, and Hermione's holding Raven."

"But you couldn't have adopted them. You would have to be married to do that" said Seamus.

"I know" smirked Harry and Hermione hit him for the smirk.

The surprise looks on their faces, as it dawned on them that Harry and Hermione were indeed married, was priceless. Harry really had to fight the laughter that was threatening to come out. Ginny looked like she wanted to say something nasty but Neville stopped her by announcing their betrothal, making the looks of surprise go deeper before the entire house table started congratulating the two couples.

Robbie had finished his bottle by then and was being burped over Harry's shoulder which was loud and brought grins to most of the boys around them. Seamus, who had finished eating, asked if he could hold Robbie while Harry ate and started telling the boy about how a fantastic seeker his father was and launched into a story about one of Harry's games. Harry just rolled his eyes. Pavarti had gotten the privilege of holding Raven, while Hermione ate, and was cooing at the little girl.

Looking around Harry saw that Professor Slughorn was sitting at the staff table, which meant that he was teaching Potions, just his luck. Harry groaned at the thought of the "slug club" and how actively Slughorn would pursue him to be a part of it. Also Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, which meant, to Harry's mind, that he was teaching DADA. Harry finished eating quickly and took Robbie back from Seamus just as McGonagall stood to make the announcements. Harry wasn't surprised when she announced the teachers but was pleasantly surprised to hear that Hagrid was the new Gryffindor Head of House. Once they were dismissed, friends from other houses came over to offer their congratulations as well. Harry, Hermione, and Draco hung back so that Professor McGonagall could escort them to their rooms. Soon they were walking the halls and up the stairs to near where the staff quarters were located. They stopped in front of a portrait of a wizard with a snake wrapped around his staff.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is the entrance to your room and its password is "slippery serpent". Only the four of us will know this. You may tell only those you truly trust. Understood?" Draco nodded. "Good. Your room is en-suite and has a connecting door to the Potters' rooms', should you need them." Draco nodded again, said his password and went into his room.

Professor McGonagall and the Potters then went a little ways down the corridor to the next portrait on the wall, which was a family on a picnic. "This is the entrance to your rooms and the password is "family time". Mr. Potter, I need to see you before you retire this evening. Good night Mrs. Potter." Surprisingly she gave the twin each a quick kiss before leaving. Hermione said the password and they entered into a sitting room decorated in shades of red and gold, done very tastefully. On their right was the door leading to Draco's room and across from the entrance were two doors. The one on the right was the nursery they found out. Everything had been provided for the babies, including toys, and a child sized bath. Here Winky was waiting to help put the babies to bed. While Hermione helped Winky, Harry went to check out his and Hermione's room. Their room was decorated in shades of blue with oak furniture and navy blue bedding. A bath, connected to the bedroom was done in earth tones. Harry found the rooms to be soothing and calming. Dobby was there putting things away. Harry took his books and placed them on one of the two desks that were in the sitting room.

"Hermione, I'm going to go ahead and meet Professor McGonagall and due a quick sweep of the castle before coming back."

"Okay but don't be too long."

Harry left and made his way to the Headmistress' office. The gargoyle statue started moving before Harry could say a word, as if it knew who he was. As he approached the office door, he heard a "come in Mr. Potter" and opened the door. Harry walked in and saw that Moony was also there. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a chair appeared for Harry to sit in. As soon as he was seated Professor McGonagall started speaking. "Harry, Lucius Malfoy was spotted at Platform 9 ¾ this morning by Fred and George Weasley as the train pulled out. We don't know if he saw Draco or not but it is certain that he was searching for someone."

"Did he hurt anyone?"

"No. He got away before any damage could be done. We felt that you should know and could tell Draco and warn him."

"Tell Draco that I will warn Narcissa myself as soon as I leave here" said Moony.

"I will. Is there anything else?"

"No. You may leave and good night Mr. Potter."

"Good night Professor, Moony."

On his way back to his room, Harry made a detour to the Room of Requirement, to grab his potions book that he placed in there. He knew that Hermione would have a fit and wouldn't approve but there were several things in it that could help him and he could always asked Snape if there was something that was questionable or he didn't understand. He finally found it after searching for half an hour. Pulling out his phoenix wand and without saying or thinking of what he wanted done, the wand responded to his desire to straighten the book up and make it legible and placed a charm on the book so that only he could read it. This way Hermione couldn't nag him about cheating.

Harry did a quick sweep of the castle using the map before going to Draco's room. He whispered the password and found the Slytherin reading a book. Harry relayed the news that his father had been spotted at the Platform and seemed to be looking for someone and that Moony was going to tell Narcissa when he returned to Godric's Hollow. Draco took the news well and thought that Lucius was looking for his mother and not him. They talked for a few more minutes and Harry left thru the connecting door back to his rooms.


	12. Managing

Chapter 12 Managing

It took a couple of weeks before Harry and Hermione got a routine down in dealing with everything. While Hermione had more classes than Harry, he had Quidditch practice and extra defense lessons with Draco and Kingsley, plus DA and Head duties. So Harry spent time with Robbie and Raven in the mornings and Hermione had them in the evenings. They had combined their hour together by patrolling the castle, using the map and stealing a snog every once in a while. News of their family spread like wildfire through the school. Most students seemed to be happy for them and wished them well.

Harry's biggest problem was potions. Slughorn continued to praise Harry for his skill, only now he included Hermione in his praise. She still didn't know about Harry's potions text being concealed and Harry really didn't think of it as cheating as most of the instructions mainly simplified the potions making them easier to produce. However where Slughorn was the most stubborn was his insistence in having both Harry and Hermione in his "Slug Club". They had so far come up with plausible excuses to get out of it.

About once a week Harry would take the twin to the Gryffindor common room for their housemates to see, play, and fawn over the babies, who loved the attention, leaving Hermione free to do whatever she wanted for a couple of hours. Hermione would take the twins to see Professor McGonagall and Poppy for a couple of hours to give Harry some time for himself, much to the older ladies delight. It was during one of the visits that Harry had Colin Creevey take the twins picture for Hermione's locket. He already had one of her parents in there and one of himself. As a matter of fact Harry was planning Hermione's birthday and since it was on a Saturday, he had the whole day planned out. He drew Draco, Luna, Dobby, and Winky into his plans.

On the morning of Hermione's birthday, Harry walked into their bedroom carrying Robbie and Raven. Both babies had presents for their mother in their hands, under a light weight charm. Hermione woke up to the giggles of her daughter. Hermione made very big deal about taking the presents from them and both giggled at their mother's antics. But Hermione's emotions changed as she opened the locket, bringing tears to her eyes. And Hogwarts: A History was greeted with equal emotion. Hermione kissed all three, thanking them for their presents. Dobby and Winky arrived with a special breakfast and to take the twins back to the nursery.

"There are more places for pictures in the locket as you want to add them."

Hermione just grabbed him and gave him the snog of his life. It was several minutes before they came up for air. Harry insisted on feeding Hermione who insisted on feeding Harry making breakfast last over an hour.

Owls arrived bringing presents from Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, Hagrid, Moony and Tonks, and Narcissa. Draco gave her a charm bracelet with birthstones for the twins. A surprise party was planned in the Gryffindor common room that even included Robbie and Raven. And Harry planned a romantic dinner for the two of them in the Room of Requirement, with Draco and Luna watching the twins. Harry treated her like a queen and she thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it.

September slowly turned into October and with it the first Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry wasn't too worried about foul play since Draco was captain of the Slytherin's team, but he kept getting the feeling that something was going to happen at the match. He didn't have to worry about Ginny doing something since she had made the team, with Neville's permission. As the days went by bringing the game closer and closer, the feeling increased. Hermione told him that it was probably nerves and not to worry about it but when the day arrived Harry knew that something was going to happen and he intended to be ready.

The game itself went fine with Gryffindor winning four hundred and eighty to one hundred and ten and Harry was beginning to feel silly about being paranoid. As Harry congratulated his team, no one saw Ginny pull her wand and fire a spell at one of the bludgers .The bludgers headed towards Hermione and hit her on the side of the head. Seamus quickly grabbed Raven from Hermione's arms as Neville grabbed Hermione before she fell over. Harry was there in an instant.

"HERMIONE" yelled Harry. The twins were crying and so was Harry. Poppy hurried over and made an emergency portkey, taking her and Hermione straight to the hospital wing.

"Harry, go up to the hospital wing, GO ON! I'll take the twins back to your rooms and watch them. Just go to your wife."

Harry nodded and flew off on his broom towards the wing, leaving Draco to care for his children. Draco had dismounted right into Gryffindor country. Taking Raven, his future goddaughter, she quieted almost immediately, recognizing who was holding her. Luna arrived seconds later and took Robbie, getting him to quiet with some nonsense words. Neville handed Draco his broom and nodded, showing his support of Harry's decision to have Draco care for his children.

Draco led the way back to his room. He said the password, walked in and threw his broom on his sofa while making his way to the door that led into Harry and Hermione's rooms. Luna followed the entire way, totally silent. As soon as they reached the nursery Luna immediately changed Robbie's nappy. The fact that she knew how to, surprised him. Not every woman knew how to take care of a baby or even wanted to. Pansy sure didn't, saying that when they married and had children that a nanny or special house elf would have to be employed to care for the child and that they were only going to have one. Not that he had proposed to her and never would but it was stuck in her brain that they were. He had been lucky that his mother had cared and loved him enough to take care of him when he was little. Luna came over and switched Robbie for Raven and proceeded to change the other's nappy. Just as she finished Dobby and Winky popped in after hearing about what had happened to their mistress.

"Winky we need a couple of bottles" said Luna sitting down in one if the rocking chairs. She stared at Draco until he too sat down in the other rocker. Winky returned and handed each a bottle to feed the hungry babies. Draco had never done this before. When he and Luna had watched the twins for Hermione's birthday, the babies had slept the entire time. But Robbie seemed to know what to do and grasped the bottle and started to drink from it with gusto. Draco smiled down at the boy who smiled back while drinking. A sound drew his attention away from the baby in his arms. It was a voice softly singing in Gaelic. Luna was singing, rocking, and feeding Raven and Draco was entranced. He listened to the angelic voice singing a tale about the leprechauns of Ireland. As she continued with the tale Draco could envision the two of them, together, in their own home, and her singing their child to sleep. He shook himself, wondering where that thought had come from.

Both babies finished their bottles, were burped, and soon fell asleep to the angelic voice singing lullabies and tales for their enjoyment. Then they were placed in their cribs for the night. Draco went back into the main room and continued on into his own room to shower and change out of his Quidditch robes. Meanwhile Luna arranged for dinner to be brought to the room. When Draco returned to the other room he was surprised that Luna was still there. She came up to him, wrapped him in a big hug, reached up and kissed him.

Harry landed on the astronomy tower and ran the rest of the way to the hospital wing. He didn't care what wards were up to keep him out, he blew right through them. He did stay out of Poppy's way as she examined Hermione and poured some potions down her throat.

"Mr. Potter, she will be fine. I gave her a couple of potions and put her into a healing sleep. She needs to remain here overnight, but by morning she should be able to leave. Now if you cause any trouble I will kick you out until morning. You may stay until midnight agreed?"

Harry nodded, relieved that Hermione would be fine. He settled into the chair next to her bed. About half an hour later the doors opened and Ginny came running in. Harry stood up and Ginny wrapped herself around his waist.

"Harry I'm so sorry about Hermione but I'll take over and be the twins mother, like it should have been and after a short mourning period we can marry. Everyone will understand; everything will be alright."

Harry stood rigid with anger as he listened to Ginny talk, not believing what he was hearing. He pushed her away and yelled "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hermione died, didn't she? It's all over school. Now you can break this ridiculous betrothal of mine to Neville and we can get married like we should have done in the first place."

"What did you do" he whispered in anger, noticing that Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavendar, and Pavarti were coming up behind her.

"I really didn't do anything, just righted a wrong, that's all."

"You sent the bludgers at Hermione, didn't you" shouted Harry, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her.

"You'll never prove it."

Harry had never been as angry with someone as he was with Ginny and that included Voldemort.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Hermione's going to be fine. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. It will be up to Neville if your allowed to stay here at school but as of right now you are off the team, permanently. Two hundred points from Gryffindor and detention every night with Filch for a month Ms Weasley. IF I CATCH YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN, I'LL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS" stated Harry in a cold fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME" yelled Ginny. She jumped when she heard Neville's voice behind her.

"He said that Hermione will be alright and he can do that as he is Head Boy. You and I need to discuss moving the wedding up. I think Halloween would be a good day." Ginny paled at hearing Neville say this. Neville grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

At midnight Poppy kicked Harry out and told him that she didn't want to see him until after breakfast and it was no use using the invisibility cloak either. Harry returned to his rooms. He found the connecting door to Draco's wide open as well as the nursery door. After checking on the babies, Harry went to thank Draco for all his help and found the Slytherin fast asleep with Luna snuggled up beside him. Both were still in their clothes and on top of the covers, so Harry knew that nothing had really happened but it still was a surprise. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione. He grabbed a blanket from the wardrobe and covered the couple up. He smiled at the sighs he heard, left the room and went to bed.

The next morning Dobby served breakfast in the Potter's main room for the three teens. Harry couldn't resist teasing his formal rival.

"So did you need another hug?"

"NO" said Draco, blushing. "She helped take care of your children, for which I was grateful. Did you know that she could sing like an angel? I swear that I thought that she had come straight down from heaven last night just to sing them to sleep."

Harry hid the grin that was threatening to come out and answered "No but somehow that doesn't surprise me." Just then the sound of Luna singing stopped both young men in their conversation, listening to the angelic voice.

When she finished, Draco had a calm, peaceful look on his face. "How do you fight something like that" he whispered, staring at the nursery door.

"You don't" answered Harry, amused.

Luna soon joined them. Draco actually stood when she entered the room and nudged Harry to do the same. He made them remain standing until Luna took her seat. Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice at Draco's display of manners and at the goofy grin that he was sporting when Luna thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to thank you both for taking care of Robbie and Raven yesterday. I meant a lot to me and Hermione."

"That's what friends do for each other Harry. They help one another" said Luna pouring two different cereals into a bowl with chocolate milk.

"We still thank you both and Luna we were wondering if you would like to be Raven's godmother. Draco is going to be her godfather and Fred and George are going to be Robbie's. The ceremony will be this coming Saturday. Professor McGonagall is allowing the ceremony to take place here at the castle."

"Are you sure that you want 'Looney Lovegood' as a godmother for your daughter?"

"Yes, I trust you and you seem to have a natural instinct with the children and you're not 'Looney'."

"Then yes I would love to" said Luna smiling at Draco.

They finished breakfast and headed up towards the hospital wing with Robbie and Raven. Hermione was eating when they arrived. As soon as she saw her babies she stopped eating and reached out for them. She was asking them questions and the gurgled their answers and she acted like she understood every word. Luna told her every detail that she missed being in the hospital wing. Harry didn't think that was really necessary but Hermione looked grateful.

Poppy came out of her office and smiled at the sight of the young family. She came over and did a few tests with her wand. "Mrs. Potter may leave but I want her to take it easy today and get a good night's sleep." Harry and Hermione grinned at her usual instructions. Harry then took Raven and handed her to Draco. Robbie was handed to Luna. Before Hermione could even think about moving, Harry had her up in his arms and was walking towards the doors, telling Poppy 'Good-Bye' as they passed her, as if this was nothing new. Poppy was trying to hold back her chuckles as they left the wing with Draco and Luna in tow.

"Harry put me down, I can walk you know" said a laughing Hermione, secretly happy to be right where she was at.

"I'm not taking any chances. You are going to spend the day in bed or on the sofa and no homework. I'm going to pamper you all day and treat you like a queen I don't ever want to go through that again." True to his word, Hermione did nothing. Harry took care of the twins and waited on her hand and foot and by the bedtime it was starting to wear on her nerves. The next morning Harry wanted her to stay in bed instead of going to class and she blew up and they had their first fight.

Finally Hermione had had enough. "HARRY, I'M FINE AND I'M GOING TO CLASS. STOP SUFFOCATING ME!"

Harry stiffened and left. Hermione had no idea where he went to and at that moment she didn't care but as the day progressed Harry wasn't in any of their classes and she started to worry. When he was no where to be found and no one had seen him by dinnertime, she was frantic. Using the map, she saw that he was no where on the school grounds. She even went and checked the Room of Requirement. He wasn't there. Draco accompanied her on rounds using it as an excuse to search for the missing Harry. About an hour into the search Dobby popped in beside Hermione to inform her of Harry's return. She ran the entire way back with Draco trying to keep up.

As soon as Hermione entered their rooms she stared yelling. "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Then she really looked at him. Covered in mud, blood, and muck, sat a very tired Harry with his eyes closed.

"What happened" she asked in a much quieter voice.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to suffocate you but I couldn't help myself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you."

"I know Harry, I love you too. Now what happened that caused you to come back looking like you have been in a battle? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine just tired. I left here using one of the secret passages, and went to Hogsmeade. Then I apparated to Godric's Hollow to talk to Narcissa. We had a nice talk about you and I and she helped me realize a few things. Anyway Nagini was in the garden. John came in and warned me. I transformed into my snake form and killed her, trapping the Horcrux in a shatter proof case. Then Snape had the idea of trying to summon the rest of the Horcruxes, using my Parseltongue ability, out of the rest of the objects and it worked. It left the objects intact and there was no after shocks or explosions. We placed all the Horcruxes together in the container until we can destroy them. Then I came back here. I didn't realize that I had been gone for so long."

Hermione kissed him and told him to go clean up while she sent Dobby for some dinner. Draco left them alone to make up.


	13. Ceremonies

Chapter 13 Ceremonies

As fast and surprising as the news about Harry and Hermione being married and already having two children, or about Neville and Ginny being betrothed or the fact that Ginny had tried to kill Hermione, nothing was more shocking or surprising than Draco Malfoy dating 'Looney' Luna Lovegood. The day after Harry's victory over Nagini, the entire school got their socks blown off when Draco arrived, holding Luna's hand and led her over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside her for breakfast. And the stares continued the rest of the day. Many of Draco's housemates asked if he was crazy or checked to see if he was under a spell or love potion. He very carefully told them all no that it was good old human love and to leave them alone and mind their own business. Pansy, it was reported, cornered Luna in one of the girl's bathrooms and told her to leave Draco alone and Luna had calmly told her that 'her dragon' would never return to her or stray from herself now that he had found his true mate. When Pansy tried to hex her, Luna simple stepped out of the path of the spell and cast one of her own, placing the Slytherin in a spider's web and hung her from the ceiling. After that no messed with 'the keeper of the dragon'.

Harry had a good laugh over hearing that bit of news and teased Draco about having a keeper. Draco finally asked Hermione to shut her husband up or that husband wouldn't be of much use to her for a while. Harry only stopped when Hermione threatened him with the sofa for a few nights.

Saturday morning dawned beautiful and during breakfast the Weasleys, Moony, Tonks, and Narcissa arrived for the blessing ceremony and the naming of the godparents. The babies were bathed and dressed in gowns that Narcissa had given them as their surrogate grandmother. She and Tonks carried them through the school to a small room that Harry thought was a chapel to the castle at one time. Tonks handed Robbie to George and Narcissa handed Raven to Luna. The two sets of godparents then turned and went towards Professor Flitwick, who was performing the ceremony. Harry held Hermione's hand through the whole thing and felt some relief in the knowledge that if anything should happen to them his children would be taken care of. Even the one on the way was provided for. Harry had approached Bill and Fleur asking if the would be the new child's godparents when it was born in May. They were happy to and promised to keep an eye on the mother back in London. Harry had already had had a report on Sarah Brown for Mr. Prewett telling him that she was doing fine, seeing her doctor regularly, that she had found a flat to live in and that she was even taking a few courses from one of the universities. Hermione couldn't wait for the child to be born and poured over names, making lists of both boy and girl name seeing what sounded and looked good together.

The tea that followed the ceremony was rather quiet considering that Fred and George were both there. They presented their godson with a watch for Harry and Hermione to keep until he was older. The watch not only told regular muggle time but also cosmic wizard's time. Draco and Luna presented their goddaughter with a beautiful gold locket engraved with her namesake.

It was quite a sight to see Narcissa talking to Luna. It made Draco extremely nervous since he wasn't allowed to join in their talk and he didn't trust his mother with his unorthodox girlfriend but was slightly relieved when she told him that she approved of his choice. Before leaving Narcissa pulled Harry aside and told him that Snape had figured out a possible way to destroy the 'problem' and wanted to know if there was some way that Harry could come to the house soon. Harry told her that he would be there right after breakfast.

"Bring Hermione and the babies. I haven't seen then in so long, today doesn't count."

That night Harry mentioned what Narcissa had said and told her that he was going in the morning. "She wants you and the babies to come and spend the day with her."

"It would be nice to get away for the day and Narcissa would enjoy spoiling the children." As they prepared to leave the following morning Draco found out and insisted that he and Luna come as well. Since there was no reason not to Harry agreed. They waited for Draco to return with Luna before heading out of the castle and apparating to Godric's Hollow. Draco had already revealed the secret to Luna so that she could come.

Narcissa was happy that they came so early and that Draco and Luna had come with them. She immediately started spoiling her 'grandchildren', and the look that she shared with Luna made Draco feel uneasy and was thinking that he should have left his girlfriend back at the castle.

Harry led Draco down into the cellar and into the potions lab where Snape was working on a very violent potion. It reminded Harry of a miniature volcano. Both waited until Snape was ready to talk.

"Harry, Draco, thank you for coming. I started thinking and thanks to Dumbledore's memories, have come up with a possible potion that will destroy the Horcruxes. Now Harry if you could turn into your snake form, I would like to milk some venom from you. Draco if you could hold him during this I believe that Harry would be more comfortable."

Harry transformed and allowed Draco to pick him up while Snape held the container to catch the venom.

"I believe that I have enough Harry, You can change back." Draco placed him on the floor and Harry returned to normal. "Now I need to find two more venoms, from different species to make this work."

"Would spider venom work? Or a Black Phoenix?"

"Both would be very helpful but where would we find a Black Phoenix? I understand that the spider's could be found in the Forbidden Forest, but I doubt that there is a Black Phoenix there."

"Actually I can transform into both of those forms as well but I had no idea that a Black Phoenix was venomous."

"Unlike a regular Phoenix's tears, a Black one causes the wound to worsen and the victim will die as there is no known cure for it. Can you truly change into that as well?"

Harry nodded and transformed into his spider causing Draco to jump. Once Snape had enough venom from the spider, Harry changed into his Black Phoenix. Both Snape and Draco stepped back away from the table while Harry flew over and cried tears into a container. When he thought that there was enough he flew back towards the others and transformed back into himself. Draco was in awe at what he had seen Harry just accomplish. Seeing Draco's look he asked "Would you like to try and become an animagus, you and Luna? It might help one day. I'll talk to Hermione about the potion that she made to help with our transformations."

Snape added all three venoms to the potion. It bubbled and hissed worse than before. Each venom made the color of the potion change. When he was done, Snape levitated the cauldron to the dueling room while Harry levitated the container that held Voldemort's soul. They went there in case there was an explosion so that none of the delicate potion ingredients would be damaged. Once the cauldron was placed on the floor Harry lowered the soul container down into the potion and just before it touched he opened it, releasing the soul fragments. The moment they hit the potion the most god awful scream erupted from the cauldron and a huge explosion that knocked all three of them into the wall behind them. Hermione and Luna came running down the stairs, wands drawn, trying to find out what happened. Snape ignored the girls as Harry and Draco explained what had happened to their respective women.

"Did it work" asked Harry.

"I believe so."

"Then that just leaves old Tom to deal with."

"Don't forget about his faithful followers."

"As if I could" snorted Harry. "I still need to deal with Trixie and her gang plus Wormtail. I also think that Draco wants to deal with his daddy but I think I'm allowed a little sigh of relief with this out of the way."

"I didn't mean it like that and just so you know I believe that we are further ahead of schedule than Dumbledore figured on."

They returned to Hogwarts after spending a pleasant afternoon at home with the 'family'. Harry helped Hermione take the sleeping twins back to their rooms before heading up to the Headmistress' office. Again the stairway started moving as he approached. Once inside the office Professor McGonagall fire called Moony. Once Moony was there, Harry updated them on what had happened earlier that day. Both were shocked and pleased with the news. Moony relayed the news that Wormtail had been sighted near Godric's Hollow. It seemed that he was trying to determine if Harry was living there or not. He would pass the information on to Narcissa and Snape when he left here. Lookouts were being posted and a trap was being laid out, hopefully to catch the rat.

The days that followed were happier ones for Harry and Hermione. The strain of the Horcruxes was lifted from Harry's shoulders, making him smile, laugh, and tease more that he had in months, lightening the mood all around him. Five days after the visit to Godric's Hollow Moony sent an owl that Wormtail had been captured and had been turned over to the Ministry for trial. A second owl, from the Minister himself, requested Harry's presence at Wormtail's trail on the following Monday. McGonagall happily gave him permission to attend.

On that Monday, Harry made sure he had all three wands before kissing Hermione good-bye. Flooing from the Headmistress' office to Grimmauld Place where he and Moony went outside and apparated to the Ministry building, going through security to the same courtroom that his own trial had been in. The room was packed to capacity, including several reporters, even Rita Skeeter, and photographers. Rita was trying to get Harry's attention but he ignored her and all the others and sat down next to Tonks, who was saving them seats. Headed by Amos Diggory, the Wizengament found in no time that Peter Pettigrew was guilty and sentenced to the Kiss immediately. They also found Sirius Black innocent and made the recommendation of awarding the medal of Merlin First Class posthumously.

Just as the Dementor was about to administer the kiss all hell broke loose as Bellatrix LeStrange arrived with fifty Deatheaters. Harry realized that one of the reasons for the attack was to cause mayhem while the other was to rescue Wormtail, which Harry was not going to let happen. Drawing his snake wand he fired an "Incarsorus" and Wormtail was bound in ropes made of snakes, hissing at him. Harry hissed at the snake telling them to hold on to him and not let him transform into his rat form. By the time Harry attention returned to the rest of the room he saw several bodies on the floor either dead or unconscious. Bellatrix was in her element, causing pain and destruction in her wake.

"If it isn't little baby Potter, missing the muggles yet, baby? I'm sure that they suffered before they died. Too bad about the boy. Who knew that a body could explode that much" she taunted, wanting Harry to either be scared or angry. When he didn't show either emotion she got angry instead.

"CRUCIO" but Harry sidestepped the curse and fired "Incarsorus" with the snake wand. She was quickly subdued by the snake ropes and one made its way up to gag her with its body. She struggled as Harry hissed to the snakes to make sure that she couldn't move. Harry took great pride in snapping Bella's wand right in front of her face. When the rest of the Deatheaters saw that their leader had been captured most tried to leave and by the end of the skirmish over half had been captured. After a brief word with Amos Diggory, it was decided that Harry would order his snake ropes to bite their victims, injecting them with their venom, and holding them until they died. It was gruesome to watch and Harry got very little satisfaction out of it. Once they were dead Harry released the spell and the snakes fell into ashes. Now Voldemort had two less leaders for his Deatheaters.

It took less than an hour for Voldemort to find out about had happen and Harry was hit hard with a wave of anger due to the connection in the scar. He nearly passed out from the pain before he was able to cut off the connection. He returned to Hogwarts, told McGonagall what had happened, and went to see Madam Pomfrey for a pain relief potion before going to his rooms, making a quick sweep as he made his way. Hermione noticed immediately that Harry looked like he had been in another battle. As he ate his dinner that Dobby brought him, Harry told Hermione what had happened. Hermione wrote a quick note to Narcissa explaining Bellatrix's death and sending Winky to deliver it. She then got Harry into their bedroom and gave him a massage until he fell asleep. She and Draco made a final check on the castle while Hermione informed him about what had happened.

The Daily Prophet, the next morning, told the riveting story in all its glorious detail and by the end of the first period, the entire school was buzzing about it. Harry was asked several times to retell what happened but he remained closed mouth about it. Only to Neville did he tell the entire story to, feeling that his friend deserved the truth and now could go on with his life with Ginny. Harry jokingly told him that it was an extra wedding gift.

True to his word Neville had moved the wedding date to Halloween and had received permission to have the wedding and reception at Hogwarts. Ginny was still doing her detention with Filch every night and most of Gryffindor house ignored her for what she had tried to do to Hermione. As the wedding day moved closer and closer Ginny tried to tell anyone who would listen that there was not going to be any wedding and that everyone would come to their senses before Halloween. Neville made sure that Ginny stayed away from the Potters, especially after Ginny had said that Harry was going to stop the wedding and run away with her. But Halloween arrived much to Ginny's horror and she was prepared for her wedding.

Harry's part was simple. He was one of the ones escorting the bride down the aisle along with Bill, Fred, and George as an honorary brother. Neville had wanted Harry to stand up with him but agreed that Harry should help escort Ginny down the aisle, so he asked surprisingly Draco who surprised everyone by agreeing . That had everyone in shock. Luna had been asked by Fleur to stand up with Ginny, since Ginny had refused to deal with anything with the wedding.

The guests were seated. Neville was waiting at the altar with Draco. An old wizard stood behind the altar waiting. Harry took his place in front of Ginny beside Bill with Fred and George following behind her mostly to push her into moving or to catch her if she decided to try and run. As they walked forward, each step made Ginny hope that someone would stop this farce. She had begged and pleaded with Bill to stop the wedding all last night but he refused. Her last hope was that someone, namely Harry, would stop the ceremony and sweep her away, but it wasn't happening. They stood behind her as she was made to marry Neville. No one objected or tried to stop it. She was doomed to her fate.


	14. Christmas

Chapter 14 Christmas

The weeks that followed Ginny's wedding were quiet. Neville had refused to allow Ginny to return to school, telling her that her time would be better spent learning how to manage their home. Professor McGonagall allowed him to floo home every weekend so that he could spend time with his bride.

With Christmas fast approaching, Harry and Hermione made plans to spend their first Christmas together as a family with their 'family'. Since Narcissa, Snape, and Draco were already staying at Godric's Hollow, they invited Luna, her father, and the Weasley's. Not surprisingly, Neville declined stating that he and Ginny were going on a belated honeymoon to Egypt. The rest of the Weasley's accepted as did Luna but her father declined.

On the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays, Harry stayed behind with the twins while Hermione did her shopping in peace. Draco and Luna had gone along for Harry's peace of mind. He didn't like Hermione going anywhere without him especially since the Quidditch match. So they compromised. Hermione could get Harry's present without him there and Draco went along for protection. Harry spent a wonderful afternoon with Robbie and Raven. Both had learned to crawl early and were now trying to stand on their own by pulling themselves up. Baby gibberish and giggles was the language of the day. When Hermione returned they both had to tell her about their day, in their own way. She listened to every word and asked all the right questions.

An early present arrived for Harry and Hermione from Sarah Brown through Mr. Prewitt. An ultra sound photo of the baby and a brief message of thanks. Also to tell them that they were having a girl and that both of them were fine. After much debate and discussion they settled on the name of Laura Elizabeth for their daughter. Hermione couldn't wait to hold her.

The last day of term arrived and Harry and Hermione decided not to take the Express. Instead they apparated home leaving Draco and Luna in charge of the train ride. Narcissa was waiting at the front door when they arrived. Both babies reached for their 'Nana' who took them and gave them buzzing kisses on their cheeks causing them to giggle. As soon as the others were settled Harry left to meet the Express at Platform 9 ¾. He wanted to make sure that Lucius Malfoy didn't show up and cause some mayhem. As he waited for the train Harry's eye never stopped moving, even when the train rolled in and steam was everywhere. Harry waited until all the students left the platform before he, Draco, and Luna apparated home.

That night after dinner everyone started to decorate the house for the holidays. Harry, holding Robbie, allowed his son to guide his wand in placing the ornaments on the Christmas tree. While Hermione and Raven decorated the mantle and doorway and the stair rail in garland and babbles. Narcissa and Draco were busy placing Fairy lights on the tree and in the garland. Luna was busily helping Agie and Winky in the kitchen preparing several different treats. Severus, showing his artistic side and Dumbledore's inner child, carved an intricate nativity scene out of Never Melt Ice. He also placed Forever Snow in drifts around the house and Everlasting Icicles on the garland that Hermione and Raven placed around.

The two youngest members of the house had the biggest and shiniest eyes that Harry had ever seen. Both would not stop the gibberish and seemed to be pointing things out that they found fascinating. Hermione received an early present when both imps called her 'Mama' and pointed at the Fairy lights. Everyone was surprised at those two for saying something legible and it went straight to Hermione's heart. She hugged her two imps with tears in her eyes.

Harry went to help Hermione put the two to bed and came across a familiar sight. He watched from the doorway as Hermione, holding both babies on her lap, read to them from a book that was floating in the air in front of them. As she finished a page it would turn by itself so that she never had to let go of one of the children. He knew that she cherished this time with them as she opened their mind to her love of books and magic. Tonight though she seemed to have an extra glow about her, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Gradually the two little one fell asleep and Harry took his son and placed him in his crib with a gentle kiss good night.

Getting ready for bed Harry sensed that Hermione wanted to talk about something but was nervous about it and couldn't seem to find the words. It wasn't until they were in bed and the lights were out that she spoke.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" 

"Do you remember what you said when we got married?" 

"About what specifically?"

She rolled in his arms until she was practically lying on top of him. "About when we both would be ready for a wedding night?"

Harry couldn't see her but he could feel the nervousness in her at the boldness of her question. "Yeah."

"I'm ready for one." She sat up and Harry felt her taking her nightgown off and return to his arms. They got very little sleep that night.

Harry woke up tired but feeling better than he had in quite a while. _"It was amazing what love can do"_ he thought. Hermione was still in a deep sleep with a smile on her face, one that he put there. Placing a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek he got up and took a shower.

After checking on the twins and finding that Narcissa and Luna had them under control feeding breakfast to the laughing babies. Harry made his way down to the kitchen to make a breakfast tray for himself and Hermione. As he started to head back upstairs Draco stopped him. "You look exhausted." Harry smirked. Draco couldn't miss the satisfaction that oozed from Harry over that statement. "I hope you two don't plan to spend ALL day in bed. What would your children think?"

"That they might have another sibling soon?"

"That's way too much information Potter."

Harry laughed. "What do you want Draco?'

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with me for some shopping. I need to do all of it and I promised Mother that I wouldn't go alone."

"I think that I could do that since I haven't done any either. How about after lunch?"

"Fine as long as you don't forget and get caught up in trying to give your children a sibling."

Harry laughed as he went back upstairs and into the master bedroom. He noticed that Hermione wasn't in bed and that the shower had just shut off. The bathroom door opened revealing his wife in nothing but a towel. Harry didn't remember eating breakfast.

He did remember to meet Draco after lunch and together they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon Alley. First stop was Gringotts where both of them visited their various vaults. Draco only needed to get some money, but Harry wanted to get a couple of things that he had seen listed on the main inventory list. A set of books written by Rowena Ravenclaw was for Hermione. Harry had found out that it was the only set in existence. He also wanted to get three sets of jewelry for the other three women in his life. Each set had a necklace, bracelet, and earrings and had various protection and safety charms placed on them. He felt that Narcissa, Luna, and Fleur would love them. He gave nothing to Ginny since he still hadn't forgiven her for trying to kill Hermione. He doubted that he ever would.

Once out of Gringotts Harry let Draco take the lead and simply followed. The first place that Draco went to was a very expensive jewelry store. Much to Harry's surprise Draco bought a very expensive diamond ring. It looked like a rose just starting to bloom and the stem wrapped around the finger as the ring itself. It looked very delicate and beautiful. Harry shot his friend a look.

"Yes I'm planning on popping the question, so don't ruin it."

"Decided that you needed a 'keeper'? And I wouldn't dream of ruining this. Hermione would have my head not to mention your mother."

Draco scowled at the reference to his new nickname as Harry laughed and Draco joined in. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it not because of the ring but because you are the one asking."

"How did you ask Hermione?"

Harry went into detail on how they ended up getting married. Draco just shook his head. "Figures that it had to be something so drastic that made you realize your feelings for each other."

"Have you discussed this with Narcissa?"

"Mother's over the moon about it. She's having a hard time keeping her excitement contained. As a matter of fact she told me that this would be her Christmas present." Harry started laughing again as he could imagine Narcissa saying exactly that.

"What are going to do for next year? Give her her own grandchild to spoil?" The look of almost horror on Draco's face set Harry laughing again.

Their next stop was a magical toyshop. Here Harry found a baby sized Quidditch set that would be perfect for his active son. The settings for each ball could be changed as he grew older. A very large realistic dollhouse, complete with furniture and family was perfect for his daughter and her quiet playing. Draco, in a stroke of genius, got the two rascals baby brooms. Hermione might have a fit but Harry wasn't complaining. He would have boughten them himself if he thought he could get away with it but he knew Hermione would have a fit so he was glad that Draco bought them. That way Hermione couldn't complain since they were a gift.

They both bought several different and rare ingredients for Severus and Harry also found a rare potions' text in Florish and Blotts that he was sure that the man didn't have. Draco found a copy of 'Wizarding Customs and Their Histories' for Hermione thinking that it might be useful to the family later in life. They split briefly to buy the other's gift and agreed to meet outside the Daily Prophet office in half an hour. Harry headed to Quidditch Supplies and bought Draco the latest Firebolt edition thinking that it was only fair to keep the competition even between them as far as brooms were concerned. He then went to Madam Malkins' to buy an extra gift for Hermione that no one else was going to see and was highly embarrassed but very pleased with his purchase.

Harry arrived before Draco. Watching the shoppers as they passed he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and that someone was watching. Draco arrived with a smirk on his face. They made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron when it seemed that everyone had just disappeared, leaving the street practically empty. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the entrance to Knockturn Alley, onto the street.

"Draco, I am so disappointed in you."

"I could care less Father."

"You are such a sad disappointment to me and you will be punished for you insolence and attitude. I have raised you better than that. Now where is your mother?"

"Somewhere where you will never find her."

"You WILL not speak to me in that way. I AM your father and you will treat me with the respect that I deserve." 

"You lost my respect when you tried to sell me to that madman you call Master."

"You will not disrespect our Lord, Draco. His punishments are worse than mine and He is very angry with you. He has promised that he will not kill you, as you are my only heir, but you will wish for death before he is finished. You will learn your place. _IMPERIO!_"

The spell struck Draco in the chest before he had time to move and for a moment Harry thought that the elder Malfoy had succeeded but Draco successfully shook the curse off.

"Nice try Father but I'm stronger than that" and the two Malfoy's faced off. At that point about twenty Deatheaters entered the street from where Lucius had been standing. Spells, hexes, and curses flew and within fifteen minutes Diagon Alley looked like a war zone. Fred and George had arrived within a couple of minutes after the first spell fire. By the time the Aurors and other Order members arrived most of the Deatheaters had been captured or were dead or injured, leaving Draco battling his father. Harry made sure that no one interfered with the father and son duel but also that Lucius wouldn't get away.

Harry, in an inspiration, caused a slight disturbance by shattering a store window. The sound had distracted the elder Malfoy allowing Draco to subdue his father.

They spent the next hour explaining to Moody and other Ministry officials about what had happened and refusing to go to St. Mungo's for treatment. Harry even brushed off the Minister, wanting to just go home. Finally they were allowed to floo home where they were met with the anxious faces of their families. The women of the house had heard about the battle on the Wizard Wireless. Draco pulled his mother aside and told her everything that happened, Harry told the others. He had to listen to Hermione's lecture as she healed him and then proceeded to snog him under the mistletoe.

Christmas morning dawned as Robbie and Raven were the first to awaken. They seemed to have sensed that this was a special day and both decided to prank the adults of the house by levitating all the beds about a foot from the floor and dropping them. Harry had blamed Draco for the prank while Draco said that it had to be Harry. None of the adults believed that the two imps of the house could do that strong of magic until they were caught levitating presents towards themselves. The household was gobsmacked at the display of power from the almost seven month olds. Draco had to whisper to them to leave Aunt Luna's present on the tree as a surprise. Draco had tied Luna's ring onto a ribbon and hung it on the tree for her to find, making it into a Hot/ Cold game in having her locate it. When she did find it, no words were spoken as she silently slipped the ring on and kissed Draco within an inch of his life.

That's how the Weasley's found them. Fred and George teased Draco like mad until Angelina and Alicia put a stop to it by threatening to take away their 'comfort' until their weddings. They finally asked the two to marry them this morning. Never had Harry seen Fred and George behave so quickly.

Gifts were exchanged. Draco had given Harry Puddlemore United season tickets and Narcissa had created a family tree tapestry for the Potter family. The Weasley's, along with Neville and Ginny, had given Harry and Hermione a week at a Wizarding hotel in Spain as a sort of belated honeymoon. It included a portkey to and from their destination, leaving that night. Bill and Fleur graciously offered to watch the twins saying that they were in need of practice for the upcoming months. The shock of that news wore off and many congratulations were given. Dobby and Winky had been in on the gift for they had packed Harry and Hermione's bags for them and Dobby had even included Harry's special gift. The family wouldn't hear of the couple saying no and told them that they needed some time alone, away from everyone else, so Harry accepted. Dinner was filled with laughter and love and all agreed that this was one of the best Christmas' they had ever had.


	15. Changes In Life

Chapter 15 Changes In Life

The week that Harry and Hermione spent in Spain was the most relaxing that either of them had had in a very long time. No kids, school work, friends, or enemies to bother them. Just the two of them soaking up the sun, making love, taking walks on the beach, and simply being together. As a matter of fact the only time that anyone else heard from them was an owl that they sent when they arrived.

They came back the day before the holidays ended and they had to return to school. Robbie and Raven had missed them and didn't seem to want their parents out of their sight. For the first time Harry and Hermione allowed the babies to sleep with them.

The Daily Prophet, on the morning of their return, had the headline "**LUCIUS MALFOY FOUND GUILTY AND RECIEVES KISS**". Draco and Narcissa both seemed to visibly relax as they no longer had to be afraid of the madman. It was another strike against Voldemort and Harry wondered when he would finally strike himself.

The train ride back was uneventful. Neville had stopped by their compartment to say "hi" and tell everyone that Ginny was pregnant and was very happy about it. Both Harry and Hermione offered their congratulations and best wishes upon hearing Neville's happy news.

The term started off quiet and it wasn't until Valentine's Day that Harry's world got a wake up call. The day had started normal enough. Waking up next to his wife, spending a few minutes with the twins before having a quick bite to eat and dashing off to class. He went over his plans for a romantic dinner for him and Hermione, in Hogsmeade, later that night. Dobby was watching the twins as Draco was planning something for him and Luna and Harry had no idea what that was.

It was potions class that set everything off. He and Hermione had arrived on time and everything started out just fine until it was time to start brewing the assigned potion. Hermione suddenly went white and fainted. Harry barely caught her before she hit the floor. Professor Slughorn immediately fire called Madam Pomphrey, who arrived seconds later. She revived Hermione and had her talking before helping her to the hospital wing. As Harry was gathering up their things, he was informed that he was to remain in class and not to set one foot near the hospital wing under any circumstance.

"I'm fine Harry. Madam Pomphrey just wants me to rest. Go to class and take notes for me so that I don't fall behind, please?"

They were out the door before he could answer or argue. The rest of the day was long and lonely for Harry. He tried several times to visit Hermione, but was blocked from going inside. Trying spells, ramming the door, or hitting it out of frustration worked. All he got was a note on the door saying to leave and go to class.

It wasn't until the end of the day and Harry returned to their rooms that he saw Hermione sitting in the nursery, playing with Raven.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why couldn't I go to the hospital wing to see you?"

"Because Madam Pomphrey didn't want you hovering."

"I don't hover!"

"Yes, love, you do, especially when you're worried. It's really kind of sweet." She got up and kissed him.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just the fumes bothered me that's all."

"Fumes? What Fumes? We hadn't even started brewing yet."

"Fumes from the previous class. Now where are we going for dinner" she asked walking into their bedroom.

"The Three Broomsticks, I rented a room there." Harry was thinking. _I didn't smell any fumes when we arrived. Hermione's hiding something and what's with the smile?_

Both changed into dress robes. They said goodbye to the twins and made their way towards Hogsmeade by way of one of the secret passages. Madam Rosmerta showed them to their room where a five course meal waited for them. Hermione ate everything in front of her, including part of Harry's.

"Hungry?" 

"Yes I am and for more than food." That sentence went straight to Harry's groin. "But presents first" she said lightly laughing and handed him a box as he handed hers to her. Harry had bought her an antique watch that he had seen her admire in a shop window. She squealed with delight and came across the table and landed on his lap with an intense kiss that lasted several seconds.

With a mischievous grin Hermione told Harry to open his gift. He opened the box and a blue bubble floated out of it. Confused Harry said "Uh, it's nice".

"You have no idea what this is do you?"

"No. Are you going to tell me?"

"It means that you're going to be a father."

Harry was even more confused. "I already am one."

Hermione sighed. "One of your own silly."

It took a moment but the light finally dawned and the look on Harry's face was something that Hermione would never forget and treasure forever. Harry gently touched her stomach.

"You mean that we created our own baby?"

"Yes that's what I mean."

"Is that why you passed out in potions?"

"Yes. I've suspected for about a week now and got caught off guard. Madam Pomphrey confirmed it and made me rest the rest of the day. She will inform the rest of the teachers tonight. Standard procedure."

"Hermione this is the best present that anyone has ever given me" and kissed her gently.

Draco had decided to do something incredibly bold. He had convinced Luna to get married on Valentine's Day. No one else knew, not his mother, Snape, Harry or Hermione. Luna thought that it was terribly romantic to elope and went along with the plans. While they were getting married Winky was moving Luna's thing from the Ravenclaw dorm to Draco's room. They spent the night at the Three Broomsticks and actually beat the other couple back to the castle the next morning.

Harry and Hermione decided to keep the new of the baby to themselves for a little while. The professors went along with the idea and placed very little restrictions on Hermione with exception of potions which could be dangerous to her and the baby. Draco and Luna kept their marriage quiet for the most part. Luna had told her father but Draco hadn't told his mother yet. Luna was constantly telling him to tell her since Narcissa was sending owls with wedding plans.

It took a week before Harry realized that Luna was living with Draco. He felt it was his duty to talk to Draco about it, as a friend to both. He didn't have the opportunity to until they were both walking to class without the women.

"Draco, can I ask why Luna is living with you permanently?"

"For the same reason Hermione's is with you" smirked Draco.

Harry stopped walking and just stared at his former rival. "Draco, Hermione and I are married."

"Yeah I know." Harry still hadn't moved and Draco went back and started pulling him along.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you two get married?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Well aren't you the romantic" smirked Harry.

"Luna seems to think so" smirked Draco in return.

Having learned his lesson when Hermione had gotten hurt, Harry really tried not to hover. A week after his talk with Draco, Hermione's morning sickness started. He felt totally helpless just holding her hair out of the way, having a flannel ready to help clean up her face, or rubbing her back. At least her morning sickness was in the evening when classes were done. Harry really had a hard time with watching her throw up and then an hour later eat like there was nothing wrong. It boggled the mind. As he laid in bed holding Hermione he thought that if he could just get rid of Voldemort that his life would be perfect.


	16. Confrontations

Chapter 16 Confrontations

The Easter Holidays arrived and the Potters and Malfoys were going back to Godric's Hollow. Word had spread that Hermione was now pregnant since she was showing and didn't deny it when asked. Many learned not to tease her about having so many children before the age of nineteen. Those that did ended up in the hospital wing for three days. The morning sickness had finally stopped but the cravings had started. Who in their right mind would eat apples dipped in ketchup or ice cream with Dijon mustard or Harry's personal favorite steak with peanut butter and jam with crushed pineapple on top. When Harry compared notes with Bill, both found that women were just plain weird when pregnant.

Draco still had not told his mother that he and Luna were married, so when they arrived for the holidays she refused to let them sleep in the same room. He had to tell her then. Harry had bet Hermione that Narcissa would explode when she found out and lost when Narcissa switched gears and planned a lavish reception instead of a wedding. Harry lost twenty galleons and Narcissa congratulated the couple and allowed them to have a room together.

On Tuesday morning the Potters received an owl from Mr. Prewett stating that Sarah was in labor at that moment. He gave them the name of the hospital and told them that one of them was expected by the staff. Since Robbie and Raven were both teething badly and Hermione wasn't allowed to apparate or floo at the moment, Harry was the one to go. Hermione, Narcissa, and Luna all told him not to dawdle. He arrived at the hospital and was shown into a private waiting room. Pacing the floor, Harry figured that it was good practice for when Hermione went into labor. Three hours later Laura Elizabeth Potter was born. Blond hair and what looked to be dark brown eyes. She didn't cry when he held her for the first time. She just snuggled into his arms, sighed and went to sleep as if she knew that she was home. Harry was allowed to take his new daughter home later that night and the newest Potter was given a very loving welcome home. That newest member had the entire household wrapped around her finger, which is why Harry found himself in Diagon Alley on that Friday. The Friday that changed the lives of everyone in the Wizarding world.

The trip started out normal enough. Harry visited Fred and George to tell them the news and set about buying things for his newest daughter from a list made up by Narcissa, Hermione, Luna, and Fleur. It was right in front of Gringotts where Lord Voldemort appeared with his entire Deatheater army. Shoppers and shopkeepers panicked.

"Harry Potter a pleasant surprise. I had not expected you to be here but I am very glad that you are. Such a public place for you death."

"Or yours Tom."

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT FLITHY MUGGLE NAME" screamed Voldemort.

"That's what your mother named you."

"DO NOT MENTION HER! _Crucio!_"

Harry had drawn his regular wand and the phoenix one but kept that one hidden. He dodged the spell and hid behind a barrel in front of a nearby shop. All hell broke loose at that point. Several cracks in the air announced the arrival of aurors and ministry personel to fight the Deatheaters. The battle had begun.

Trading spell fire Harry had an idea. He saw Voldemort firing the Killing curse at anyone in his path be they friend or foe. Harry moved until he was directly in front of Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedava!_" "_Expelliarmus!_" Both yelled their spells at the same time causing the golden net to fall all over them.

"This is getting tedious Potter."

"True but I have a surprise for you."

"And what would that be?"

Harry brought up his phoenix wand and said "_Avada Kedava!_" A brilliant white light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort straight into the chest. As the Dark Lord's body collapsed, the gold webbing filled with the white light until it reached the web and exploded, throwing Harry a good fifty feet into a wall, knocking him unconscious.


	17. What The Future Holds

Chapter 17 What The Future Holds

"Robert Ian McKenzie-Potter get down here right now! Your father and siblings are ready to leave" shouted Hermione Potter.

"I'm coming Mum" yelled Robbie from upstairs.

"He probably forgot Angelic's picture" smirked Raven.

"Don't tease your brother."

"But Mum, it's fun."

Harry listened as the argument progressed between the love of his life and his eldest daughter and how the years had passed. He spent nearly a month at St. Mungo's after destroying Voldemort. Hermione nearly went crazy during that time and Harry was still grateful to Narcissa, Draco, and Luna for their help with his family during that time. He had been released just in time for NEWTS and actually did very well considering. Hermione had the highest scores in nearly four hundred years. Both had received several offers of different positions within the Ministry but none seemed right. Hermione had wanted to raise the children and work from home and finally accepted an offer to edit books, for a Wizarding publisher, at home and work her own hours. A perfect job for her and they were very pleased with her work since she still did more than the others and took care of so many children. Harry opted to tryout for a Quidditch team and was drafted by Ron's favorite team, the Chuddley Cannons as a seeker.

Robbie and Raven were now in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and full of mischief thanks to Fred and George. They were Head Boy and Girl this coming year and Hermione couldn't be more proud.

Laura had ended up being non-magical but no less loved and supported. She had her heart set on being a doctor and had already been accepted at Oxford University for pre-med.

Twins James and Sirius were going into their fifth year and set about proving that they were living reincarnation of their namesakes, led by their older brother Robbie.

Melissa, the quiet one, looked exactly like her mother, and seemed to have Hermione's brain. Entering her third year she was taking as many subjects as Hermione had during her third year and seemed to thrive on studying. She did possess the Potter temper, but it did take a great deal to get her to that point however once she was there no one was safe. She could make Voldemort look like an angel. Her siblings learned the hard way not to tease her.

Remus was getting ready for his first year at Hogwarts and was excited and just a tiny bit nervous. He was already assuming that he was going to be in Gryffindor with all of his siblings. Draco teased that the school should rename the Gryffindor Tower the Potter Tower. This child of his had no fear as he proved on several occasions in teasing Melissa and getting hexed.

"_Only three more to go_" thought Harry, seeing two of his youngest looking on with sad eyes. Both Harry and Hermione thought that they were done having children after Remus had been born but got a huge surprise when Hermione had gotten pregnant again when Remus was five. Joshua and Joy were now two whirlwind five year olds that Harry swore were channeling Fred and George. Everything those two do causes mischief and mayhem, keeping their parents on their toes. Hermione claimed she now knows how Molly Weasley felt raising Fred and George and swore she would not have another child that is until three months ago when she informed him that they were having another baby. Harry couldn't wait.

Robbie finally came down trying to hide a picture of Draco and Luna's eldest daughter, Angelic. She looked a great deal like Luna. She had Draco's mind and sneakiness but had her mother's singing voice much to the delight of her father. There wasn't a male sixth or seventh year that hadn't fallen for that voice, including Robbie. She had finally got him to notice her and had settled on him, Harry didn't know which but was glad that his son had found someone special.

Raven on the other hand, flirted, lightly with practically every boy she met. Many boys were afraid to ask her out since she is the daughter of Harry Potter and Robbie was very protective of her at school. Then she met Steven, Oliver Wood's son. That boy literally swept her off her feet and onto a broomstick. Harry had a hard time not hurting the boy for that stunt but it did make Raven notice him and they had been together ever since. He had threatened the boy, lightly, every time he came to the house. Hermione told him to knock it off but Harry simply told her it was a father thing and she wouldn't understand. The boy actually defended the Potter men in protecting the women in their family. Harry liked the boy and supposed he would have to get used to him being in love with his daughter.

A knock at the door drew Harry out of his memories and thoughts.

"It's about time Potter. I was starting to get tired, standing here" drawled Draco.

"Malfoy, what, you getting old, Luna lovely to see you. You look radiant" greeted Harry, giving Luna a hug in welcome. The couple walked in with three Draco clones following behind. Triplet boys, all looking like Draco, and each with some part of his personality. At fourteen they were a force to reckon with and just as cunning as their father.

"Hermione, how are you feeling" asked Luna as they greeted each other.

"Not bad. No morning sickness this time around but I've already started the cravings. Strawberries covered in salsa lately.

"Don't you two ever stop? You're getting to old for this" exclaimed Draco.

"Apparently not" smirked Harry.

"Now Draco, just because these two love each other very much and are showing that love by having another baby doesn't mean that they are getting old. Do you feel old now that we are having another one ourselves" asked his wife. Total silence filled the room with that statement.

"Are you….. Are we….uh?" stuttered Draco

"Yes dear I am and we are." And Draco fainted onto the floor.

The End


End file.
